Holes in the Floor of Heaven
by Michaela Martin
Summary: Luke and Lorelai meet when Rory is five. This story will chronicle their budding relationship, their marriage, life ahead, and anything else they may encounter. Eventually will feature RoryMarty later in the story. Rated T for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Welcome to my new story; Holes in the Floor of Heaven. I hope that it will be as well loved as Collide was. I hope you like it. It's a JavaJunkie, Rory/Marty later in the story. They meet in the diner when Rory was 6, a year after Luke's dad would have died. There is no Anna, Nicole, Rachel, Max, Jason and very little Christopher to complicate things. **

**

* * *

**

Holes in the Floor of Heaven

Chapter 1: Meeting the Diner Man

It was the start of a new year for Lorelai and Rory Gilmore. Mia had promoted Lorelai to the head maid postion. There was talk that Mia was going to take her on as an apprentice to learn the ins and outs of the hotel industry. Lorelai and Rory had moved out of the potting shed behind the inn and into a nice apartment on B Street. Things had been hard for the first five years that the Gilmore Girls had been in Stars Hollow. Rory was making friends in her kindergarten class. Lane was a sweet kid. Even Lorelai was making friends. Sookie St. James, the new chef at the inn was quickly becoming a confidante for Lorelai.

January third was the day that Lorelai's life would change forever. Lorelai had saved enough of her tips back to take Rory out for a nice before school breakfast. Although they loved breakfasts at the inn, even more now that Sookie was in charge, a new place had opened on the corner and Lorelai wanted to try there. She remembered it being a hardware store last year. The gossip around town was that the man that had owned the hardware store had died leaving it to his son. The son had the place converted to a diner and the food was excellent, according to Babbette and Miss Patty.

Lorelai and Rory walked in, found an open table and looked over the menus. Rory knowing way in advance what she wanted for breakfast set down her menu and pulled her new book that Grandpa Gilmore had given her for Christmas. She was content reading her book while her mother decided what she would like.

Luke Danes had a hard year. He lost his father and his sister had moved away with his nephew and newest loser of a boyfriend to New York. Converting his dad's store into a diner had not been an easy task. It had taken most of his savings and with a small loan from the bank to get it going. He relied heavily on his parent's best friends Buddy and Masiy to teach him the ropes. He had opened the diner just before Christmas. He had a steady stream of customers; Miss Patty, Babbette, Morey and the ever present Kirk.

Today when Luke woke up, he knew that today was going to be different. Something good was going to happen. He came out of the kitchen and saw a young woman and a little girl sittung at the table by the corner window. He had seen her before, but had no idea who she was. Some would say that Luke was smitten from the syllable "smit". Making a wise move he went over to Patty and asked her who the woman was.

"Oh that's Lorelai Gilmore. She works at the Inn with Mia," Patty answered. "The little girl is her daughter Rory. They moved here about five years ago. She's a very nice girl. You would like her."

Luke went behind the counter and picked up the coffee pot. He walked over to the table.

"Would you like some coffee?" he asked.

Lorelai hadn't heard him walk up to the table and jumped about three feet when he spoke. She knocked over the bright blue coffee cup and it shattered on the floor.

"Oh my God! I am so sorry. I didn't mean to do that. You just startled me," Lorelai said, rambling. "Seriously let me pay for the cup."

Lorelai got down on the floor and started sweeping up the broken peices into a pile. She kept talking about how sorry she was and how she'd pay for the cup, it was no problem. He got down on the floor also and set his hand on hers to calm her down. She looked up and the pair stared into the other's peircing blue eyes.

"It's just a coffee cup," Luke said softly. "Nothing to freak out about. Now if it had been a plate or a bowl..."

Lorelai gave him a slight push to let him know that she didn't warmly welcome the teasing from a man she had just met. They stood up and Lorelai returned to her seat. She however could not be torn away from the deep blue eyes of the server.

"I'm Luke, the owner," he said, introducing himself. "And you are?"

"Lorelai Gilmore and this little bookworm is my daughter Lorelai, but we call her Rory," Lorelai said, ruffling Rory's hair. Rory stuck her tounge out at her mother and smoothed out her brown hair.

"Pleased to meet you both," Luke said. "Now what can I get you for breakfast?"

Rory set down her book. "I would like French toast with cheddar cheese eggs and hot apple cider please."

Luke jotted down the order onto his pad of paper, never taking his eyes off of Lorelai. She was so beautiful. She had long brown hair that waved out in curls at the ends. "And for you?"

"Three egg, three cheese omlette, hashbrowns and lots of coffee," Lorelai said.

"All right. It'll be about fifteen minutes," Luke said, retreating to his hideaway behind the counter.

Lorelai watched him walk away. Since moving to Stars Hollow she had been on three very bad dates. Two had been fellow workers at the inn and the other had been someone she just wanted to erase from her memory forever. She liked Luke. Of course he was older, but she didn't mind that. He seemed nice and Rory seemed to like him. That was the most important factor for Lorelai, when choosing a potential Dad for Rory.

"I like him," Lorelai said to Rory.

The six-year-old set down her book and took a long look at her mother. Rory knew that her family was different. It was hard to explain to a six-year-old the reason why her father and mother weren't married and lived together like the other kids' parents. Rory knew that her father, Christopher Hayden, was. according to her mother, incapable of taking care of himself and them. It was better for everyone if Christopher just stayed away. There were moments of weakness when Lorelai would allow Christopher to come back into their lives and he would leave again, messing everything up. For the Gilmore girls it was just eaiser if he just stayed away.

"Mommy, you said after Daddy left again that you weren't going to 'like' anyone again," Rory said. "You said it was the Gilmore girls forever."

"You never know, sweets. This one could be different."

Luke stood in the back fixing the their breakfast. He couldn't get over how beautiful she was. No one had ever tugged on his emotions, like Lorelai Gilmore just had. Something was telling him that this time was different. Something was pulling him to the woman and her little girl. He wasn't sure what it was but he just knew deep in his gut, in his soul that this was the person for him.

He brought out their breakfasts and poured Lorelai some more coffee. He then went back behind his counter and watched them eat. Every few minutes he would catch Lorelai's eye and they would share a small moment. When they had finsihed Lorelai went up to the counter to pay.

"Oh hey, Lorelai?" Luke asked as she was putting on her coat.

"What Luke?" Lorelai answered, adjusting her scarf.

"Do you think I could call you sometime? Take you and Rory to a movie?" he asked. "If you don't want to that's fine too."

"Umm, I think for now, Luke, it would just be for the best if we just talked for now. Get to be friends and then we'll see about dinner or a movie."

She pulls a napkin out of the dispenser and writes down her number on it. She slides it over to him and smiles as she heads off with Rory to drop her off at school and to get to the inn. All the way to the inn, Loreali could not stop thinking about Luke. Of course there were some off putting things about Luke. She hated hats, especailly when they were worn backwards. But there were the great things she liked about him too. For one, he still wanted to call her even after finding out about Rory. And in her book that was enough. Another thing, he made a good cup of coffee. It was good enough that she would be making it her regualr coffee in the morning.

"Good morning Mia!" Lorelai called as she passed the front desk.

"Good morning Lorelai," Mia called back. "Hold on a second."

Lorelai walked back to the desk. "What's up Mia?"

"Did you go to that new place in town?" Mia asked.

"Yeah. It was great. You've lived here a long time right?"

"Yes I have. Why do you ask?"

"You would know the guy that runs the place then right? What do you think of him?"

"Lucas, you're not allowed to call him that, just so you know, is a very special young man. I was good friends with his mother before she died. Amy was an amazing cook, which must be where Luke gets it from. He's very handy in the kitchen and anywhere else you may need him. He's not into the town things as the rest of us but that's to be expected. Amy used to take him and Lizzie, Luke's younger sister, to the festivals."

Lorelai had been very fourtante to have met Mia. Mia gave her a job, a place to live, pratically her whole life in Stars Hollow. There was nothing that Mia wouldn't do for her baby girls. Even a little matchmaking. Mia remembered that there were a few things that needed fixing around the inn and she knew a certain young man in town who would drop everything to come help her if she needed it.

Mia picked up the phone and called over to the diner. "Lucas, dear. The molding in the lobby of the inn has come loose again. Would you stop by later and fix it for me? You would? You're a sweet boy."

Later that afternoon, Lorelai was assisting Kim, the front desk clerk with some things when she saw him come in. It took all the will power she had to not duck under the desk to keep Luke from seeing her. She looked over at him and smiled. Mia came out and greeted Luke and showed him to the spot where the molding had come loose. Lorelai, pretended to listen to what Kim was saying as she watched Luke carefully move the furniture out of the way and tap the molding back into place.

As he walked back to let Mia know that the job was done and she had five free cups of coffee waiting for her at the diner, Lorelai smoothed her hair. Luke knocked on the desk as he passed by, winking at Lorelai. Lorelai smiled shyly and watched him pass. This guy was different, that she knew to be true.

Later that night after Rory was settled into bed with Colonel Clucker and a new book from the library, Lorelai sat on the tiny couch that Mia had given her when she bought new furniture for the inn. She flipped on the TV she saved six months for and popped in a movie into the VCR that cost her another six months worth of savings. The opening scenes of Pretty in Pink played just as the phone rang. Lorelai reached over to the phone picking it up.

"Hello?" she said.

"Hi, Lorelai," Luke said. "It's Luke."

"Oh hi Luke.What are you doing? Me nothing much, watching a movie. What about you?"

* * *

**A/N: There you go. Chapter one of Holes in the Floor of Heaven. I hope you all like it as much as you liked Collide. Reviews are always wanted and loved. If you have any suggestions or concerns or writing advice about this or anything elseplease feel free to send me a message. I'll do my best to include any ideas you may have. **


	2. The Relationship Begins

**A/N: I realized that Rory would only be five in this chapter since her birthday's not until October. So in that case Luke and Lorelai would have been together since she was five instead of six! Oops, I guess I need to read a calander! The excerpt from the The Fellowship of the Ring can be found in chapter 11, roughly page 187 in the Houghton Mifflen publication of the book, written by J.R.R Tolkein copyright 1954.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Two: The Relationship Begins

Lorelai Gilmore woke up happy on January eighth. It was her first Saturday she had off and it was going to be her first date with Luke. When they planned their first date on the fourth, Luke had told her that he was fine with going to a family place so Rory could go with them. Luke understood that the Gilmore girls came as a package deal. You couldn't have one without the other. Unlike the others that Lorelai had dated after having Rory, Luke understood that. He also knew that Christopher Hayden, Rory's deadbeat of a dad, would pop his little ferret head out of whatever hole he was hiding in and try for a relationship with his daughter.

The first person Lorelai told about her date on Saturday with Luke was her new best friend Sookie St. James. Sookie was a little wacky, a little klutzy, and despite the red hair there was the hint of the blonde moments when talking to her. Sookie never le Lorelai go home without some treat for Rory. Rory was always welcome in the kitchen to help make cookies, cupcakes, popcorn balls, fudge, basiclly anything that was candy related.r

Rory had spent the first five years of her life living in a busy hotel. Lorelai was lucky that Rory was such a well behaved child. Set her in the living room with a couple hundred picture books, her stuffed chicken, a glass of milk and some cookies and you would never know she was there. When Rory was a baby Lorelai had this little baby backpack that she would carry Rory around in. The other maids often went to Mia about the fact that Lorelai had her baby with her while she was working. Mia let it slide beacuse she knew that Lorelai had more talent for this business than she knew. Mia saw something in Lorelai that everyone else overlooked the second they found out she was a single, teenage mom. Mia saw how much Lorelai loved that little girl and how much she wanted to take care of her. And as far as Mia could tell, Lorelai was doing a marvelous job.

"So Miss Gilmore, I hear you're goingout with Luke on Saturday?" Mia teased, Thursday morning. "You have a sitter for Rory?"

"She's going to stay in Hartford with my parents for the weekend," Lorelai answered.

"I didn't know you were speaking to your parents again," Mia replied. "I thought after the Christmas party disaster you weren't going to ever take Rory back there."

"Rory was asking if she could visit them and you can't say no to that face. So I broke down yesterday and called my mother. It was a delightful conversation."

"I wish you two could work out your problems," Mia sighed.

"The only way my mother and I will ever get along is if I move back to Hartford, marry Christopher and live the kind of life that she has. I have never wanted that. I don't see, barring a lighting bolt striking me, a time when I will ever want that life."

Mia sighed. She would never understand the way that the Gilmore's treated their daughter. She just knew that Lorelai and Rory had a large enough of a surrogate family in town that Rory would never be without. Mia patted Lorelai's arm and went back to her work. She knew that if Lorelai needed to talk about anything that she would be there.

Lorelai was now a constant fixture at the diner during lunch. Luke really didn't have a lot of time to spend with her while she was there, but they were regular phone buddies. Luke would call her after the last customer left and talk with her while she did up her and Rory's dinner dishes and while he cleaned up the diner. He then would go up to his apartment and they would talk until the other was too tired to keep talking.

"Rory! I need your help!" Lorelai called to her daughter. "Mommy can't figure out which dress to wear."

Rory came into her mother's room and was shocked to see all the clothes spread from one end of the room to the other. Shirts and skirts were on the bed, pants and shoes were on the floor and most of her dresses were on the back of the desk chair. Lorelai sat amid the mess.

"I think you should wear pink, Mommy," Rory said, picking up a pink dress. "I think you'd look really pretty."

It was about five thirty when there was a knock on the front door of the apartment. Lorelai adjusted her dress and went to the door. There standing with judgemental faces were her parents, Richard and Emily Gilmore. It had only been two weeks since she had seen her parents. But the hurtful words that were spoken to her by her mother still lingered in the air.

_"Why do you have to be so stubborn?" Emily had said. "Think of how much better off you would be if you would just come back and take that job your father found for you."_

_"Mother, I want to do this on my own. If you can't respect that, then don't expect me to set foot in your house ever again," Lorelai snapped. _

_"That's just like you Lorelai," Emily said. "You'll claim to never see us again but you'll change your tune in about two weeks. You'll be on the phone to me begging us to help you."_

_"Mother, I know you don't listen to me and I know I am just wasting my breath but here it is. Rory and I are fine in Stars Hollow. We don't need you and Dad to come swooping in with your money to bail us out. I have never once come to you for money or anything else. I have a good, stable, well paying job. I do not need your help. I would like it if I could come here just once and not have you throw it in my face that I have thrown my life away. Because look around Mom, I have a life. Rory has friends and is doing perfectly in school. If you can't be happy for me than I guess I'll be going home now. Goodbye mother."_

"Mom, Dad," Lorelai said quietly. "Rory's almost ready. You'll drop her off tomorrow afternoon?"

"Yes," Richard replied. "We're looking forward to having her with us for the evening. Isn't that right, Emily?"

"Yes. It will be nice to get to know Rory a little more," Emily said.

Rory ran around the corner and plowed into her grandfather's legs. The sudden act of love surprised the tall man. He bent down and patted the little girl's head.

"Well, we should be going. I wouldn't want to hit weekend traffic," Emily said. "We'll see you tomorrow Lorelai."

"Bye Mommy! Have fun!" Rory called, taking Emily's hand. "I gota part in the school play! I'm the only kindergartener to get a part."

Lorelai watched as her precious little girl left with her grandparents. It was good that Rory have some time with them. Lorelai never wanted to cut Rory off from them, but for awhile it worked rather well. Not seeing the Gilmore's was just easier. She closed the door and got ready for her date with Luke. She went into the bathroom and finished curling her hair. She put on her makeup and double checked her dress, shoes and purse selection. It was just before seven when she found her coat and scarf when the doorbell rang. She opened it and saw Luke standing there. At first she didn't recognize him with out the hat but there he was.

"Hi," she whispered.

"Hi back," he whispered. "Why are we whispering?"

"I don't know it just felt right at the moment. Please come in. I was just putting on my coat," Lorelai said, stepping aside so he could step into the apartment.

Luke looked around and saw framed pictures all over the walls. 95 percent of them were of Rory. Rory in Miss Patty's dance classes, Rory outside a huge home, Rory outside the inn. A few were of two percent were of Lorelai and three percent were of Rory and Lorelai together. He smiled at all the pictures, and in some he found room, in his head, for himself.

"Ok, I'm ready," Lorelai said, pulling Luke from his thoughts. "Let's go."

Although they had only known each other a short while Luke could tell something was bothering her. She was quieter than she normally was. Usually the first thing she did when she saw him was give him a hug at least.

"Is everything all right? You seem distracted."

"I don't want to spoil the evening," Lorelai said, covering. "I guess I'm just nervous. First date jitters."

Luke nodded, knowing that later, when she felt better, she would tell him what was really wrong. He put his hand on the small of her back and guided her through the doorway. She shut and locked the door. They walked down to his truck and he opened the door for her. Once he was in they took off for the secret place where they were going to dine.

Lorelai scooted closer to Luke and laid her head on his shoulder as he drove. "I've told you about my parents right?" she asked, looking up at him.

"You've mentioned them in passing," Luke replied, placing his arm over her, letting her get closer to him. "Why?"

"It's just that this is the first time Rory has been with them without me there."

"Isn't that a good thing? Let them get to know her better?"

"It is. But it could also blow up in my face," Lorelai sighed.

"What do you mean?"

"I want Rory to know the warm and fuzzy Richard and Emily. I don't want her having to hear all the things that I have supposedly done wrong with my life. I don't want my mother talking her way into Rory and having her conviced that she would do much better if she stayed in Hartford with them."

"And her being over there would bring up those sort of converstations?"

"Yeah. Did you and your parents get along?" Lorelai asked. She didn't really know too much about Luke's family other than his sister Liz had a kid, a boy, Jess and lived in New York.

"My mom died when I was 14, but I was pretty close to her. She taught me to cook, which was one of the main reasons why I chose to turn Dad's store into a diner after he died. Dad and I were pretty close."

"That's good. I want Rory and I to be best friends and mother and daughter," Lorelai said looking up at Luke.

"You will be," he said giving her a squeeze. "You will be."

They pulled into the parking lot of a homey looking place. Luke went around the truck and held out his hand for Lorelai. She took it gladly and kept hold of it all the way into the restaraunt. He led her inside to a nice booth in the corner.

"The sign said wait to be seated," Lorelai pointed out. "We're going to get in trouble."

"Not likely," Luke responded.

Just then a short blonde haired lady appeared at the table. "Lucas! What, did you think you could just slip in here unnoticed?"

"How you doing Aunt Masiy?" Luke asked standing up to hug the woman. Lorelai looked on bewildered.

"You know you're supposed to call me when you're coming! Even more so when you bring your new girlfriend!" Masiy teased.

"Oh. I'm not his, this is our first date," Lorelai stammered."Hi, I'm Lorleai."

Masiy pulled away from Luke and shook Lorelai's hand. Everything about Masiy was round.Her cute round face, round glasses. She was like Mrs. Claus only not as old. Lorelai instantly liked her.

"Luke will you sit down?" Maisy said tunring around. "Buddy!"

Luke sat down next to Lorelai and waited for a man to walk over. He had black hair and wire rimmed glasses. Luke put his arm around Lorelai and gave her a light squeeze.

"Buddy this is Lorelai," Masiy said.

Buddy reached over the table to shake Lorelai's hand. She then picked up the menu and began looking it over. Luke leaned over and whispered in her ear, "Don't bother looking. Whatever you order they'll just bring you something different."

Buddy and Masiy were soon pulled away to deal with some other business and left Luke and Lorelai to themeselves.

"This is such a nice place," Lorelai commented. "I'm glad you brought me here."

"I am too."

The pair then snuggled closer together in the booth and talked about everything and nothing. They barely noticed when the food came and to be perfectly honest Lorelai couldn't even remember what she ate. She just knew that it was good. The entire ride back to the Hollow Lorelai hadn't moved from under Luke's strong arm. She was happy, happy for the first time in months, years even. She didn't know what it was, but all she knew was that she loved being with Luke.

In the months that followed their first date, Luke and Lorelai were as good as one person. Miss Patty and Babbette laid down bets and started up a pool to when Luke would pop the BIG question. The one thing that remained clear to the population of Stars Hollow was that, whereever there was a Gilmore girl, one less grumpy, flannel and hat wearing man was to be close behind.

Rory was the only kindergartener to be cast in the Stars Hollow Elementary School's production of Guys and Dolls. It was a tiny role in the corp, but proud parents (kind of) Luke and Lorelai didn't care. They were just happy that shy little Rory was putting herself out there for the world to see. With this being such an important event in the young life of one Lorelai Leigh Gilmore, she had made the request that her father be there. As painful as the call would be to make to the weasel that was Christopher Hayden, Lorelai knew she had to make it. Three weeks before opening night Lorelai chose to make the call from Luke's apartment, with him by her side.

She tapped the numbers into the phone, hoping that it would be Christopher answering or at least his machine and not one of his hopeless roommates. Luckily for her it was his answering machine that picked up. Taking a deep breath and squeezing Luke's hand for support she began to speak.

"This message is for Christopher. It's Lorelai. Your daughter has made a request that you come to her school play that opens in two weeks. Saturday March 14th at 7 pm in Stars Hollow. I would also like to add that we have asked very little of you in the past and you have a lot of IOUs to cash in. And if by some chance you miss this Christopher, do know that Rory has a mother that will hunt you down like a half price, signed U2 album! In case you forget I'm now going to repaet the date and time seven times so you'll be sure to hear it at least once. It's Saturday March 14th at 7 pm. Saturday March 14th 7 pm. March 14th, 7 pm. 03-14-1991 1900 hours. March 14th seven o'clock at night. Saturday March the 14th at seven. March 14th at seven! Have a nice rest of your weekend Chris."

Lorelai hung up the phone and leaned into Luke. He wrapped his arms around her and letting her rest her head on his shoulder. "Do you think he'll show?"

"If he knows what's good for him he will," Lorelai sighed. "If he misses this like he has for her last three birthdays, I will not be held responsible for my actions."

"And I wouldn't blame you. I'll be there. I wouldn't miss it for the world," Luke said, kissing Lorelai's temple. "I love that little girl too much to break her heart."

"That's good to know."

She looked up at him and gave him a tender kiss. As they continued to kiss he lowered her onto the couch and lay gently over her. She placed her hands on his face feeling the tender stubble that before would bug her, but now it was comforting. He pushed aside a strand of her hair from her face and stares into her eyes. He had never seen such magnificent eyes in all his life. They looked at him with such a need and desire, two feelings no girl had ever shown him before. He leaned down and placed his forehead and nose onto hers, never taking his eyes off her.

"I have never wanted anything as much as I want you," Luke whispered. "Will you have me?"

Staring into Luke's soulful blue eyes, Lorelai saw her whole world. No one else was in the world at that moment but her and Luke. She knew what he was asking and she nodded softly. She tilted her head and kissed him deeper. She drew her arms down his chest and began to undo the buttons of his flannel shirt.

They sat up on the couch to help with the removal of the resticting clothing. Luke picked Lorelai up off the couch and carried her over to his bed in the corner of the apartment. All the times that Lorelai had been with Christopher they had been quick and to the point but not with Luke. He treasured her, savored her, took his time. He explored every inch of her. He loved the way she traced his jawline with just the tips of her fingers. He loved the way her eyes danced when she would look at him.

They came together slowly, taking their time. She never took her eyes off his. She wanted to remember everything about this moment. She kissed him hungerily. She held him close to her in vain hope that this wasn't a dream. She cuddled close to him, when they had finished. Lorelai was happy, so happy and content with the world that nothing could shake that feeling.

And then the phone rang. Luke climbed out of bed, put his bathrobe on and went to answer the phone.

"Hello?" he answered, groggily. "Yeah she's still here Mia. You need to talk to her? Just a second." Luke covered the phone with his hand and called to Lorelai. "Sweetheart, it's Mia."

Lorelai crawled out of Luke's bed, put on his flannel shirt and came over to him. He sat on the arm of his old green chair and she sat on his lap, taking the phone from Luke. "Hi Mia. What's up?"

"I hate to bother you when you're with Luke but Rory seems to be running a tempreture and she says she itches like crazy," Mia explained.

The dreaded kindergarten disease had hit the Gilmore house. Chicken pox.

"Ok Mia. I'll be home soon. Just keep her occupied until I get home."

Lorelai hung up the phone and sighed. She really didn't want to leave but she knew she had to. That came with being a Mom. Rory came before Luke. "I have to go."

"Why, what's wrong?" Luke asked, rubbing her back.

"Chicken pox," Lorelai answered. "Poor Rory has never even had a cold ever and now two weeks before the school play she gets the chicken pox."

"You want me to come with you?" Luke asked.

"No that's ok. I'll call you later."

Lorelai gathered her things up and changed. She handed Luke back his shirt. "Keep it. It looks good on you. I'll see you later."

He walked her to the door of his apartment. They shared one last kiss and she left. He watched her go down the stairs and then he closed the door and went to the window and watched her walk away, towards her house.

A few days later, poor little Rory was barely eating. On top of having the chicken pox, she got the flu. Lorelai tried everything; Pop-Tarts, macaroni and cheese, ice cream, cookies, even Sookie's magic risotto. Rory couldn't keep anything down. Running out of ideas, Lorelai called Luke.

"She can barely eat anything without it coming back up!" Lorelai cried into the phone. "Do have any ideas?"

"I'll be there in an hour. Don't worry."

Luke hung up the phone and dug out his old soup pot. Opening the fridge he pulled out carrots, celery, and some chicken. He tossed them all into the pot and added a few other ingredients that would only be divuldged toa Danes child. As soon as the soup was done boiling, he added in the frozen homemade noodles. He covered the lid and headed over to the Gilmore apartment. Unable to knock on the door, he kicked it lightly. The door flew open and he was met by a disheveled Lorelai. Her hair was in a messy ponytail and she looked as if she hadn't slept in days.

"Man carrying a soup pot. My favorite thing," Lorelai joked. She stepped aside and let Luke in.

He knew that Lorelai tried, to the best of her ability to keep the apartment clean. That was not the case of the place now. Take out boxes littered the counter, laundry was plied up and buried somwhere beneath a mound of blankets was one sick little girl. Luke made his way to the kitchen and put the soup pot on the stove. He set the burner to a low setting, just to warm the soup up a bit.

"Thank you so much for doing this Luke," Lorelai sighed. "I don't know what else to do."

"I have everything under control. You look like you haven't slept in days. Go lay down, I'll sit with Rory."

Lorelai started to protest, but Luke stopped her by putting a finger to her lips. "No protests. Go."

Reluctanly Lorelai went to her bedroom, not without giving Luke a soft kiss. Luke gave her a loving look as she closed the door. He then went into the kitchen and pulled out a bowl from the cupboard. He ladled some of his mom's magic chicken noodle soup into and went over to the couch, where a very sleepy, itchy, spotty, Rory lay with her stuffed chicken.

"Hey kiddo. How you feeling?" he asked, pulling aside the blanket.

"I have the chicken pox," Rory said miserably. "I itch all over. And my tummy hurts."

"I know that's why I'm here. I brought you some soup. My mom used to make this for me when I was sick. She swore it was magic soup. Can you sit up?"

Luke helped her adjust her pillows so she could sit up. He set the soup in front of her. She picked up the spoon in her right hand and began to sip at it. "This is really good," Rory said.

"I'm glad you like it," Luke replied.

"Where's Mommy?" Rory said, sleepily.

"She's getting some rest. I'm going to sit with you while she does. Is that ok with you?"

"Will you read to me from my new book? It's over on the coffee table. Mom left the bookmark in."

Luke moved a pizza box and a copy of InStyle magazine to find a leatherbound copy of The Fellowship of the Ring. Luke flipped to the page that was marked in the book. He pulled the blankets off Rory so she could cuddle close to him while he read. She laid her head against his chest and listened to his voice read to her.

"_The leaves were long, the grass was green,  
The hemlock-umbels tall and fair,  
And in the glade a light was seen  
Of stars in shadow shimmering._" Luke read. He looked down at Rory and saw that all her attention was on him. He took a breath and continued to read. "_Tinuviel was dancing there  
To music of a pipe unseen  
And the light of stars was in her hair,  
And in her raiment glimmering. _

"_There Beren came from mountain cold,  
And lost he wandered under leaves,  
And where the Elven-river rolled  
He walked alone and sorrowing.  
He peered between the hemlock-leaves  
And saw in wonder flowers of gold  
Upon her mantle and her sleeves,  
And her hair like shadow following._"

Lorelai woke from her nap a few hours later and found both Rory and Luke sound asleep on the couch, with the book resting on Luke's knee. She quietly retrived the camera and snapped a few shots of the endearing scene. The sound of the shutter clicking awoke Luke and he smiled up at Lorelai. He carefully removed Rory from himself and covered her back up and kissed the top of her head.

"Good night, princess," he whispered. He smoothed out her hair and gave her one last meaningful look. "How'd you sleep?"

"Good. I needed a rest. Thank you Luke, so much for coming."

"It's no problem. I should go. I'll leave the soup for you guys. I'll see you tomorrow," he said, walking towards the door.

"No, wait," Lorelai said. "Please Luke. Stay. For me."

He paused with his hand on the door. Every fiber of his being felt like he should stay, but there was that tiny voice in his head, in the back of his mind screaming that if he stayed it could mess things up between them. He then had to remember that something else was in play with their relationship. Something bigger than them both.

He turned away from the door and opened his arms to Lorelai, who walked into them and held onto Luke. Together they made their way back to Lorelai's room where they left the door open in case Rory got sick or needed Lorelai for anything. They climbed into bed together and he held her close to him. Lorelai fell right back to sleep, wrapped in the arms of the man she was falling in love with.

The last thing she heard before she fell asleep was the sound of Luke's soft voice whispering eight magical, special, life changing words. "I think I'm falling in love with you."

The next morning Lorelai awoke to find that Rory's tempreture had gone back to normal and that her skin was starting to clear up. As much as she wanted to send Rory to school, Luke conviced her to keep Rory home for one more day just to be sure, she went with Luke. Just before Luke left for the diner, Lorelai held him captive in the bathroom. She showered him with kisses of gratitude and begged for the recipe for the Magic Danes Chicken Soup.

"The soup is only handed down to oldest Danes child," Luke said. "I have to make the soup and freeze it for Liz, cause she doesn't know the right ingredients."

"You're mean and I hate you very, very much!" Lorelai whined.

"You do not," Luke countered.

"That's true. I can't hate the man who makes the best cheeseburgers in town."

A week and three days later it is Saturday March the fourteenth and six-fifteen. Christopher has exactly forty-five minutes to appear or Lorelai and Luke will be faced with one heartbroken five year old little girl. They have scoped out a row of seats. Three for Richard, Emily and God willing, Christopher. Two more were saved for Sookie and Mia. Both of whom Lorelai saw come in. At six-thirty Richard and Emily roll in. Emily and Lorelai share a glance but it is nothing more. Glancing down at her watch Lorelai notes the time and nods to Luke. It is now 6:55 and the show was going to start in five minutes. As the lights went down and the music began the seat on the end of the row remained empty.

Little Rory looke over to the side of the stage where she was told her mom, grandparents, Nanna Mia, Sookie and Luke would be sitting. She saw the empty seat and Lorelai could just see the tears brimming in her baby blue eyes. At intermission Lorelai introduced her parents to Luke.

"Mom, Dad I'd like you to meet someone," Lorelai said, warmly. "Luke these are my parents, Richard and Emily Gilmore. Mom, Dad this is my boyfriend Luke. He owns the diner in town."

Luke stuck out his hand and Richard gave it a good shake. "Pleased to meet you both."

"Likewise son," Richard replied. The elder Gilmores looked Luke up and down. Lorelai had managed to talk him into wearing a nicer shirt and tie, knowing that her parents would have their judgement police uniforms on. That is the main reason why she didn't tell her parents about Luke until that day.

The lights flickered to alert the audience that the show was about to resume. Luke and Lorelai sat back down and he placed his hand on her knee, tracing the cap softly. He knew that she was tense and very angry that Christopher hadn't arrived. Back at the diner, he had an after party planned, complete with a giant congratulations cake, balloons, and a present. Lorelai took one last look behind her, just in case Christopher had snuck in and she hadn't noticed. She was unable to shake the look on Rory's face when she would look over to the row of the people that loved her and not see her father.

When the show was over, Lorelai was livid. Emily came over to her and pulled her into the corner. "Lorelai did you even call Christopher to tell him about the play?"

"Of course I did Mother!" Lorelai exclaimed. "I called him, left him a message that had the date, time and location listed eight times. He never called us back to let us know if he was coming. I called him Mother and he chose not to come. Now I have to go backstage and comfort a heartbroken five year old little girl. You and Dad are welcome to come over to the diner. Luke planned a little party for Rory."

"Maybe another time, Lorelai," Emily said coldly. "Your father and I have a DAR brunch in the morning."

"Mom, come on. Rory's devestated that Chris wasn't here, please, please come to her party," Lorelai begged.

"Maybe another time."

"This is because the party was planned by Luke. Isn't Mother?"

"Of course not Lorelai. Luke seems like a very nice man. We just have other plans," Emily replied. "It has nothing to do with you or Luke. We simply have other plans. Please tell Rory that she did a wonderful job and we look forward to having you both for Easter dinner."

Emily walked away and left Lorelai in the corner. She turned away facing the wall trying to control her tears. She was so mad at Christopher and now her mother didn't have the time to spend with her granddaughter. She rested her head on the cold stone of the wall and let the tears drip from her eyes. She hugged herself tightly, holding in the sobs she wanted to let out.

Luke watched as the Gilmores left the theatre and looked over to Lorelai in the corner, her head lowered, her shoulders shaking. He ran over to her and took her into his arms. She laid her head on his chest and cried. Cried that her parents were still so cold, cried that Christopher had broken her baby's heart again and cried that she let Christopher do this to her again.

"Why does he not want to see her? What did she do? Why doesn't he want to get to know his own daughter?" Lorelai cried into Luke's chest. "Why don't they want to see how much better we're doing? Why do they hate me?"

"Hey," Luke soothed. "Shh. Lorelai, they don't hate you. They just can't see what I see everyday. You are an amazing woman and Christopher is an idiot for not being here. There is nothing that I wouldn't do for you or for Rory. I will always be here. Now and forever."

* * *

**A/N: There you go. There is chapter two of Holes in the Floor of Heaven. Please review if you read. I'd love to know what you guys think so far. The pretty purple button is calling to you! Remember the greatest gift we have is the written word. Keep reading and writing. Leave your mark on history!**


	3. Fights, Familes and Fire

**A/N: Welcome to chapter three of Holes in the Floor of Heaven. Thank you for your reviews. I hope that I am staying true to the characters. Some dialouge is taken from 1-15: Christopher Returns. Enjoy Chapter three in which you get to meet the evil ferret of a fatherwhom I like to call Christopher Hayden. For all of you Chris lovers out there just so you know this is an Anti-Chris story. This will most likely be the only time I ever have him so squarely centered in this story. **

**

* * *

**

Chapter Three: Fights, Families and Fire

It was a crisp, early April morning when Lorelai's phone rang. "I hate you," she mumbled into the phone.

"Lor? It's Chris. Please don't hang up," Christopher said.

"Oh now you call?" Lorelai said, fully awake now. "Only a month after the play. Do you know that your daughter cried herself to sleep that night? It took four pints of chocolate chip cookie ice cream, three peices of cake and three showings of Pretty in Pinkbefore she was finally over the fact that you didn't show! You can't keep doing this to her!"

"I know," Christopher said, quietly. "I wanted to be there Lor. I really did."

"Then where the hell were you?" Lorelai demanded. "You had better have been on your deathbed cause no other excuse will fly with me Christopher. I left you a message that had the date and time on there eight times so you would be sure to hear it at least once."

"I got your message, I was going to come but something came up at the last minute," Christopher began.

"Save it Chris!" Lorelai yelled."You broke your daughter's heart. I don't care if you got tickets to see Elvis himself you should have said 'Sorry your majesty my daughter is in her school play tonight. I'll catch the next one!' But you didn't! I spent Saturday nightand most of Sunday holding a very upset five year old. You want to know what she asked me? 'Why doesn't my daddy love me? Why didn't he come to my play? Am I not good enough for him? Why doesn't he love me?' I had no answers for her Chris! So maybe you have some!"

"I got a new job and I couldn't get away for the weekend. I lobbied so hard to get it off too. Lorelai, you have to believe me. I wanted so much to be there."

"But like so many other times in her life Chris you weren't! I am too mad to even talk to you right now Chris. Goodbye!"

She slammed the phone down and leaned back into her pillows. She looked over at the clock. It was seven thirty. She knew Luke would be up and able to calm her down. She tapped in the numbers to the diner. Three rings and he picked up.

"Luke's," he said.

"Hey Luke, it's me," Lorelai said, trying not to sound too upset.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong? You sound upset," Luke said, concerned. "What happened? Is Rory ok? Are you ok?"

"Chris called. About ten minutes ago," she sighed. "He called trying to make an excuse about why he wasn't at Rory's play."

"And what excuse did he have this time?"

"Got a new job and couldn't get the weekend off. I swear he changes jobs faster than Kirk."

"Are you all right? Want me to come over for a little while?"

"You have work to do. I'll be in soon anyway. Since Rory has school soon."

"Ok. I'll see you both soon," he sighed. "Bye Sweetheart."

Luke hung up the phone and sighed. It had been a long month for the Gilmore girls and their diner man. Rory was still depressed about Chris missing the play. He tried everything to lift her spirits. He made her chocolate chip pancakes for three days in a row with no avail. Nothing Luke and Lorelai did seemed to bring Rory out of the funk she was in. Until one afternoon.

Lorelai and Rory were walking from the diner to Doose's. They were in much need of groceries, meaning they were out of Pop Tarts and tater tots. Lorelai heard a car backfire she looked back and saw a junky old Ford Escort clunking up the street. The car parked next to the clock and a door opened. A man got out. Rory looked at the man, her eyes wide with excitement.

"Daddy!" Rory exclaimed, running to the man.

"Christopher," Lorelai sighed.

Rory jumped into her father's arms. Chris swung her around, hugging the little girl close. Lorelai glared over at Christopher. He always did this. He would pick the worst time to come and everything would get messed up. He would make Rory promises that he had no intention of keeping. Lorelai knew that in a few days she would be cradling a sad little girl, telling her that her father was trying and to just give him time.

"Mommy," Rory called to her. "Daddy said he's going to be here all week!"

"That's great sweets. Why don't you go show your dad around the town and then bring him by Luke's and we'll have ice cream," Lorelai suggested.

"Ok Mommy," Rory said, pulling on her father's arm. "Come on Daddy. I want to show you Miss Patty's and Lane's house and..."

Lorelai watched as Rory and Christopher walked away. She turned on her heel and practically ran to the diner. She flew in the door and came to a stop at the counter.

"Caesar, where's Luke?" she asked.

"He went upstairs for a minute," Caesar replied.

"Thanks," she said going up the stairs.

She stopped outside his apartment door and sighed. She rapped on the glass window and waitd for him to come to the door. Normally she would have just gone in, but not today. Today, this moment she needed him to come to her. She needed him to open that door and let her fall into him. She needed him to hold her and soothe away the anger boiling inside her from Christopher just showing up. The door opened and he saw the look on her face and instantly opened his arms to her.

"Sweetheart? What's wrong?" he asked, pulling her inside the apartment. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"He's here. In this town. Being led around by Rory. I can't believe he's here," Lorelai babbled.

"Who's here? Where's Rory?" Luke asked getting concerned.

"Christopher just showed up. No warning, no call. Just like he always does."

"Don't you want him to show up every now and then without you having to threaten bodily harm to him?" Luke asked, rubbing her back.

"But everytime he comes back, he promises Rory that things are going to change, that he's going to be around more. That lasts about three weeks then it's back to six months go by and we hear nothing. Then I go back to hating him and wanting to key his car, which I have done, twice. He still thinks that things can be the way they were when we were sixteen. He hasn't grown up yet."

"I can understand that. Liz is the same way. I worry about Jess a lot," Luke said, referring to his younger sister and her son. "I wish that she would do the same thing."

Lorelai wouldn't admit it to herself but she was falling in love with Luke Danes. She loved that he would hold her and listen to her complaints about Christopher. She loved how he spent so much of his time doing things for her and Rory.

"We should get back downstairs. Rory will be back with him any minute and she'll be expecting ice cream. I know that it will be a stretch for you but please be nice to him," Lorelai said, pulling out of Luke's embrace. "Please for me."

"Of course Sweetheart. I just won't say anything at all."

He pulled her back to him and kissed her gently. She deepened the kiss, pressing herself closer to him. He enveloped her into his arms, never wanting to let go. He promised himself that nothing was ever going to happen to this wonderful, sexy, beautiful woman and her sweet, smart daughter as long as he was alive.

They walked back down to the diner just as Rory and Chris came inside. They sat down at the table in front of the main window. Rory had a smile on her face that stretched from one ear to the other. She was chattering away like she had to tell him everything that had happened in her life in this one moment.

"How was the tour?" Lorelai asked, coming over to the table.

"I had no idea that so many people knew you," Christopher said. "We got stopped every four feet by some other town person. It was nuts."

"Well that's the Hollow for you. What else did you two see?"

"We went by the school, and Miss Patty's and Lane's. Then we came here," Rory said, excitedly.

Luke came by the table and set down three bowls of ice cream. Extra cherries on Lorelai's, extra sprinkles on Rory's and Christopher's was plain. Lorelai shot Luke a pained look and he responed with a squeeze on her shoulder.

"So Chris, what brings you to Connecticut?" Loerlai asked, taking a bite of her ice cream.

"Well with this new job thay have me traveling a lot and this week, the team I'm on has a conference in Hartford," Christopher said. "I figured while I had some free time, I'd stop and surprise the Gilmore girls. I remembered from the school calender you sent me that this week was Rory's spring break from school. So I'm here."

Lorelai kept a staright face. She could read right through Christopher's bullshit. He had a charming quality to him that could get him out of anything. Christopher Hayden was the only guy she knew that could talk his way out of a ticket better than a woman. She was very wary about him being here. Something wasn't right.

"So where are you staying?" Lorelai asked.

"With my parents in Hartford. I should take Rory over to visit them this week. How about that kiddo? You want to go see Grandma and Grandpa Hayden?"

Rory's eyes lit up. She never saw Christopher's parents. She saw Richard and Emily on a semi-regular basis but she had never spent more than a few minutes with Straub and Francine. She met them once when she was three and it was by accident. Lorelai and Rory had attended Richard and Emily's Christmas party and they happened to be there. It was an awkward meeting that Lorelai hated to remember.

"Chris, I don't think that's a good idea. Or at least let me come with you," Lorelai said, wearily. "I don't want her there by herself."

"Sure. Why don't we all go over there Tuesday for dinner," Chris suggested. "I'm sure Mom would love to see how big Rory has gotten."

_"Maybe you'll stick around long enough to see Tuesday," _Lorelai thought bitterly.

Later after Rory waved her father off with the promise that he would pick her up after school and take her out to lunch, the Gilmore girls headed home. The new message light was blinking on the answering machine. Lorelai hit the button.

_"Lorelai it's your mother. Christopher is in town!" _Emily's overly happy voice said.

"Yes I know that mother," Lorelai muttered.

_"Anyway, I was thinking that we should all have dinner on Friday. I do mean this Friday Lorelai. Not next Friday or the next one. I mean this Friday. Drinks are at 6:30 and dinner will be at 7. I am aware that you are most likely making faces and already thinking of ways to get out of this. Straub and Francine haven't seen Rory since she was a baby and they deserve to at least see her more than they have. Please be there."_

Lorelai, in a ture Rory fashion, stuck her tounge out at the answering machine. The Hayden's had never been warm to the fact that Lorelai had gotten pregnant. She really didn't want to go to a dinner where the majority of the topic would be how much of a disappointment both Chris and she were. She certainly did not want her daughter to hear all the things that were going to be said from the four ranking officers of the "I Can't Believe These Two" club.

She wandered into her room and picked up the phone to call the one person that hadn't let her down yet. The one person, who for the last four months had been the best friend she could have asked for, who would drop everything and come sit with her and who was falling in love with her. Her of all people.

Three rings later he picked up.

"Hello?" he asked, sleep still in his voice.

Lorelai mentally kicked herself for not remembering that it was Wednesday and that he had early deliveries in the morning. She had woken him up. "Luke," she said quietly.

"Hey Sweetheart," he said waking up more. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing just wanted to say goodnight," she sighed.

"Liar," he teased. "What's wrong?"

"Emily called. She wants us all, all meaning me, Rory and Christopher, to come over for dinner on Friday for dinner with Chris's parents."

"And is that such a bad thing?"

"Yes it is! It'll be three hours of 'So what have you been doing with your life Lorelai? Other than ruining our son's chances of living the life we had?' And the worst part is Rory will have to hear most of the stuff she has no business knowing about. She doesn't need to know about everything that happened in the past. I don't want her to know that side of them."

"She's going to find out sooner or later, Sweetheart," Luke said.

"But she doesn't need to know at five almost six Luke! I'm not going. I'm not going to put myself through that anymore."

Luke was quiet on the other end. She couldn't be sure of what he was going to say next. "I tell you what. You go to dinner with Chris and Rory and then afterwards, drop Rory off with Mia and you come here. It'll be fine, you'll see."

"I'm going to hold you to that," she said. "I'll let you get back to sleep. See you tomorrow?"

"I'll be the one with the coffee pot. Good night Sweetheart."

"Goodnight Luke," she said with a smile on her face.

The two Gilmore girls and Christopher stood outside the door of the Gilmore mansion. Rory was in a new dress and had her hair pulled back in a headband that matched her dress. Lorelai chose her black dress with the dragonflys on the hem. She wanted to look more grown up for this dinner. She sighed and rang the doorbell. A maid answered and showed them into the foyer. Emily came into the foyer and knelt down to hug Rory.

"Hi Grandma," Rory said cheerfully. "I drew you a picture today in class."

Rory held out a hand-drawn picture of a big house with a little girl out front. On top of the picture Rory had written, "My Grandma's Hose."

"Thank you Rory. It's lovely. I'll be sure to put it someplace special," Emily said. "Richard is in the living room. Won't you come in?"

"Thank you Emily," Christopher said, following her into the living room.

Lorelai sighed, counting the seconds in her head of when she could get out of there and into the arms of Luke. She figured that she and Rory could get out of there in two hours max. She already talked to Mia and she was more than happy to have Rory over for the night. Rory like she was her own grandmother. Rory loved staying with Nanna Mia.

"Richard the girls and Christopher are here," Emily said to the tall man behind the newspaper. "Put your paper down and have a nice visit. It's not everyday we have the girls here on the day the banks and libraries are open."

"That was a little passive-agressive, Mom," Lorelai commented. "Why don't you just come out and say it. We don't visit enough."

Emily grazed over the comment from Lorelai and went over to the drink cart. "Would anyone care for a drink?"

"I'll have a martini Emily," Chris said. "Gin with two olives."

"And for you Lorelai?"

"I'll just have a soda since I have to drive Rory home," Lorelai said. "Do you have any juice or milk for Rory?"

"Oh course. Penny! Please bring a glass of milk for my granddaughter!"

Lorelai reached into her large purse and pulled out a coloring book and some crayons for Rory. As long as Rory had something to occupy herself she may be able to ignore what would be said around her. She hoped that everything would reamin civil and nothing bad would happen. The maid brought in the glass of milk for Rory and then retreated back into the kitchen.

"So Christopher, I hear you have a new job," Richard said.

"That's right sir, I do. I work for a company that manufactuers and sells parts for Apple Computers. The team I'm on now is having a conference and we're hoping to be able to sell our products to other computer companies."

Lorelai swallowed her soda and just kept quiet. The more she didn't say the better things would be. As Christopher was catching up with her father, Lorelai heard the doorbell ring. Parts three and four of the "I Can't Believe These Two" club had arrived. Christopher adjusted his tie and stood to meet his parents. Rory set down her crayons and stood next to her mother.

Rory had only met Straub and Francine Hayden once in her entire life. As they walked into the living room Rory had a bought of shyness and hid behind her mother's legs. Lorelai put a comforting arm over her and mouthed the words "Mia" and "Luke" to her and she smiled.

"Mr. and Mrs. Hayden, it's good to see you again," Lorelai said, warmly. "You remember Rory don't you?"

Lorelai managed to pull Rory out from behind her. "Rory, sweets, these are your Daddy's parents. Straub and Francine."

Rory gave a shy smile and wave. She sat back down at the coffee table and went back to her coloring. The six adults in the room sat staring at each other. The elder Gilmores and the Haydens began talking about their upcoming trips and business. Francine turned to Rory.

"Rory how old are you now?" she asked.

"Five," Rory answered, not looking up.

"What grade are you in now?"

"Kindergarten."

"Are you're grades good?"

"Yes ma'am."

Soon it was quiet in the living room again. Something had to be done. Lorelai wasn't sure of what she should say to draw the attention away from the silence and onto something else. Unfourtantely for her she wasn't the first to say anything. The tresurer of the "What Has Lorelai Done Since Ruining Her Life" club spoke up.

"Tell me Lorelai what have you been doing with your life?" Mr. Hayden asked, curtly.

"Well sir, I work in an inn Stars Hollow, where Rory and I have lived these past five years," Lorelai answered, trying to remain calm.

"Is your life all that you hoped it would be?" he snapped.

"Yes it is," Lorelai answered. Her thoughts turned to a man behind a local diner counter, a lovely woman with an inn who gave her a job and a place to live, and her beautiful little girl.

"Pop please. Let's try to keep it civil," Christopher spoke up.

"If you had attended a university as your parents had planned and as we planned in vain for Christopher, you might have aspired to something more than a blue collared position," Straub continued.

"Dad, don't do this," Christopher begged.

"And I wouldn't give a damn about you derailing your life if you hadn't swept my son along with you!"

Lorelai got down on the floor and took Rory's hand. "Come on honey. You can go play in Mommy's old room. You remember where it is right?"

Lorelai led her daughter up the stairs and the adults seemed to take a minute to catch their breath.

"I'm going to have to echo Christopher's call for civility here. A mutual mistake was make many years ago by these two, but they have come a long way since," Richard said.

"A mutual mistake Richard? This whole evening is ridiculous. We're supposed to sit here like one big happy family and pretend that the damage that was done is over, gone? Our son was bound for Princeton. Every Hayden male attended Princeton including myself, but it all stopped with Christopher. It's a humiliation we've had to live with every day, all because you seduced him into ruining his life. She had that baby and ended his future!"

"Hey!" Lorelai cried.

Richard jumped to his feet and grabbed a hold of Straub's arm. "You recant that Straub!"

"You're spilling my drink!"

"You owe my daughter an apology!" Richard yelled. "How dare you come into my house and insult my daughter!"

"Let go of me!"

Christopher jumped up and got in between them. "Woah, woah what's going on here!"

"Shame on you Straub, shame on you for opening all this up again!"

"Get your purse Francine."

The Hayden's stood up and started for the door. Richard was on their heels still yelling at Straub. "My daughter is very successful at what she does!"

"We're leaving!"

"Your'e not leaving! I'm kicking you out!"

The front door slammed and Rory cringed on the stairs. This wasn't the first time she had heard conversations like these. She knew that her father's parents were not happy that she had come along. She knew that Grandma and Grandpa Gilmore were also not happy about her exsistance. All she knew was that her mother took very good care of her and never let her go without something.

Later that eveing Rory sat in the kitchen at the counter picking on the dinner that no one else was going to eat. She sipped at her glass of soda and sniffled. Her mother and father had vanished somewhere in the house. Emily came into the kitchen and saw her sitting there all by herself.

"Quite a bit of excitement tonight," Emily said sitting next to Rory.

"Do they really hate me?" Rory asked.

"They don't hate you, Rory. They don't like how you came into the world," Emily sighed. "Straub is actually a good man. Very smart. He was one of the top lawyers in his field - a very arcane aspect of International law. And he's always been so active in his community. His charity work has never diminished over the years. Oh let's face it - he's a big ass." Rory giggles. "Rory, I know you heard a lot of talk about various disappointments this evening and I know you've heard a lot of talk about it in the past. But I want to make this very clear - you, young lady, your person and your existance have never ever been - not even for a second -included in that list. Do you understand me?"

Emily placed a loving arm on Rory and tilted the little girl's chin up to face her own eyes. "Never, not even for a second. Your grandfather and I love you very much Rory. You are our precious angel and we never want you to think that you can't come here for anything."

"I love you too Grandma."

Later that night Rory and Lorelai drove home. "Are you ok?" Lorelai asked.

"Yeah Mommy. I'm fine. I can't wait to go to Nanna Mia's."

"You know all those crazy people saying those horrible things were directing them at me, not you."

"But they said them because you had me, isn't that right Mom?"

"No they were directing them at me, because I messed up their plans. Plans that came over on the Mayflower."

"They don't want to know me do they?"

"They are just so full of stupid pride and anger that blocks how much they want to know you. It's their loss. And a pretty big one at that."

Lorelai stopped in front of Mia's house. They both climbed out of Lorelai's beat up Accord and gathered up Rory's things for Mia's. They walked together up the walk and Rory beat Lorelai to the door and rang the bell. Mia answered and stepped aside for Rory to run inside.

"Thank you so much for doing this Mia," Lorelai said. "I'll tell you all about what went on later, but right now I just want to get to Luke and just cry."

"I understand perfectly. Don't worry about a thing. Rory's a sweet kid and she'll be fine. Have a nice visit with Luke."

"Bye Rory!" Lorelai called to her daughter. But Rory's attention was already on Mia's new puppy Lancer. Lorelai backed out of Mia's and went back to her car. She drove over to the diner where Luke was waiting upstairs.

He watched from the window as she pulled up in front of the diner. She looked so beautiful walking in the streetlights. She opened the door with the key that he had made just for her and Luke could hear the soft clicking of her heels on the floor. Click-clack, he heard on the wooden stairs leading to his father's old office that he converted to an apartment. As she got closer he set out two wine glasses and poured the wine he bought just for tonight. She knocked on the frosted glass window and waited.

He came to the door and opened it to her. She fell into his arms and started to cry. All the things that Straub said came back to her. Luke gathered her into his arms and led her inside. He sat down in his comfy old chair and held his Sweetheart on his lap and let her cry into him.

"God Luke, I knew it was going to be awful. But even after all this time they still don't want anything to do with Rory or even get to know her. All they see when they look at sweet, kind, caring, Rory, is a mistake. That's all she's ever going to be to them, a mistake. How could anyone think that about their own grandchild? What kind of person makes that their mentality? What has she done wrong?" Lorelai sobbed. "It's not fair. It's just not fair!"

"I know Sweetheart. I know," Luke whispered over and over in her ear. "What can I do to ease this pain?"

"Hold me and never let me go," Lorelai whispered into his chest. "Never let me go."

"You're never getting rid of me. Never," Luke replied, holding her to him.

Like all the other times, Chirstopher was long gone by the time his Tuesday date with Rory came around. His excuse this time: The company wasn't interested in our product si we decided to cut the conference short. I'll make it up to you next time. But his next times are so few and far between that Lorelai never really knows when or wherehe'll show up.

Summer had arrived. Summer and winter always seemed to be Lorelai's favorite times ofthe year. Summer she could go to the lake and get her tan, and in winter she and Rory would set out to build the best snowman in the park. This summer was going to be different. This summer Mia was going to train Lorelai to be thehousekeeping manager. She would be in charge of making the checklistsfor each maid, their schedules and feilding any of their complaints for Mia. It was going to be a little more money and a little more time away from Rory, but it was going to be a good step.

Something was off the night of June 14th when Lorelai went to sleep. She had just hung up the phone with Luke and was settling into her pillowsto read Little Women for the hundreth time. Just as she was about to fall asleep and dream of the giant coffee cups something woke her up. The fire alarm was going off. Rory ran into her mother's room.

"Mommy? Mommy what's going on?" Rory asked, frightened.

"We have to get out of the building Rory," Lorelai said. "Go find your shoes, any shoes and meet me in the living room. Go now!"

Lorelai leaped out of her bed and got down underneath it. She pulled out the purse that had her important papers in it. Rory's birth certificate, their social security cards and emergancy cash. She grabbed the one picture frame that was on her nightstand found her sneakers and ran into the living room. The picture was of her, Rory and Luke outside the school the night of the play. Rory was waiting, holding her stuffed chicken. The smell of smoke was getting stringer. They left the apartment and headed for the stairs. Just as they got out of the building, Lorelai took one look back and saw how close the flames were to the stairs. They gathered with the other people that lived in the building and watched in horror as everything they owned was destroyed.

"Mommy, where are we going to live now?" Rory's small voice asked.

"I don't know sweets," Lorelai replied. "I think for now, we should go to Nanna Mia's."

"Ok Mommy."

Lorelai and Rory held each other's hand and walked down the street to Mia's house. Lorelai knocked lightly on the door and was welcomed warmly by Mia. She set Rory up in the guest room so she could sleep. Mia and Lorelai sat at the kitchen table sipping at a cup of coffee.

"You're more than welcome to stay here until you find another place," Mia said. "I love having you girls here."

"Thank you Mia. You've been so kind.But you know I don't like people takling me in."

As they were talking the phone rang. "Yes she's here," Mia said. "Really Luke where else would she go?"

Mia handed the phone over to Lorelai and left the kitchen to give her some privacy.

"Sweetheart, I heard the sirens and saw where they were going. Are you and Rory all right?" Luke asked, in an almost panicked state.

"We're at Mia's. We're fine. She's going to let us stay with her until I find us somewhere else to go."

"You have somewhere else to go. Here, with me."

"Luke no. I can't do that."

"Why not? Give me one good reason why you and Rory can't come move in here with me," Luke said.

"Luke, I don't want people taking me in. I want to make it on my own."

"Sweetheart, you **have **been making it on your own for five years. Please do it for yourself. You have needs and I have them too. I need you in my life. I love you Lorelai. Please, please come here."

Lorelai was shocked to hear him say those three words. She knew he meant them. She had never had someone tell her those words and mean them. Chris had said them, once when they were sixteen and it was after they had sex. He had only said it to ensure that she would sleep with him again. But when Luke said them to her she knew that it was the kind of 'I love you' that meant he was going to be with her from that moment to the day she would leave the earth. Luke's 'I love you' was enternal. Nothing would ever change that 'I love you'.

"Lorelai? Sweetheart?"

"Luke, is your apartment even big enough for the three of us and occasionally Lane?" Lorelai asked.

"Is that your way of saying that you're moving in with me?" Luke asked, excitedly.

"I suppose it is," Lorelai sighed. "When do you want us to come by. It's not like we have a lot of stuff to move in."

"If Rory's asleep, stay there tonight and come home first thing in the morning. I can't wait to have you here, Sweetheart. I'll hold to see if you girls are coming now or tomorrow."

Lorelai set the phone down and wandered into the guest room. Rory was sound asleep on her side with Lancer, Mia's Yorkie cuddled into her side. She looked so peaceful that Lorleai didn't have the heart to wake her. She went back to the kitchen and picked the phone back up. "Luke, Rory's sound asleep. I'm going to let her stay here with Mia. We'll be there tomorrow. Oh and Luke?"

"What Sweetheart?" he replied.

"I love you too."

She hung up the phone and knocked on Mia's bedroom door. She peeked her head around the door. "Mia, I'm going to Luke's. We'll be moving in with Luke."

"With Luke?" Mia questioned. "Are you sure honey? You and Rory are welcome to the potting shed again. It still has all the stuff you had in it before."

"No Mia. Thank you though. Luke really wants Rory and I to go there. And to be honest I want to be there with him. I love him."

"I know," Mia replied. "I know you do."

The next morning the Gilmore girls climbed up the stairs behind the curtain of the diner to their new home. With each step Lorelai took she knew from that moment on she would never have to go back down those stairs and back to a stuffy apartment with a grumpy old man as her landlord. She would be in the arms of the man that she had fallen in love with over the past six months. She wouldn't have to cut their nights short because she had to go release the sitter. She and Rory had a place that was theirs and no one was going to take it away from them. Things were going to be fine. She was sure of it.

They stopped outside the door. Lorleai rapped on the frosted glass and waited for Luke to come to the door. He opened the door. He took Lorelai and Rory's hands. He pulled them both into the apartment. Lorelai gasped when she saw how much Luke had changed in such a short time. In the corner closest to the window he set up another bed complete with a curtain for Rory. Sitting on the floor by her bed was stacks and stacks of books. The smile on Rory's face could not be washed away. Almost every book that she had lost in the fire had been replaced.

"Mommy look at all the books!" Rory cried.

"Luke how did you do all this so fast?" Lorelai asked, taking in the rest of the apartment. He had gotten a larger bed than his old double. "How on earth did you get all these books?"

"Called in a few favors," Luke teased. "Andrew, the owner of the bookstore knew how much Rory liked to read and he gave them all to you. What do you think? Could you get used to all this?"

"Yes. Yes I could."

Luke pulled Lorelai into a tight hug and they were soon joined by Rory. She looked up at Luke, with her big blue eyes and smiled. Their new life was about to begin.

* * *

**A/N: Remember the greatest thing we have been given is the written word. Keep reading and writing! I hope you guys are liking this story. I know it jumps around a bit, but that's how I write my stuff. I know that Luke doesn't call Lorelai anything but Lorelai in the show but I thought that she should have a specail name that is just hers. In the next chapter I'll explain how she got sweetheart. Read and review. Please if you read the chapter make a review even if it's only 'Great job update soon.' Please feel free to review your opinions and comments about the chapter. Crit is what helps a writer grow. Without it we may never know what we are doing wrong or what's not working. **

**Michaela Martin's quote game. Be the first to r****eviewwith the correct site of the following Gilmore quote and receive a spoiler for the next chapter! "They're not carrying tar and feathers are they?" **


	4. A Christmas Wedding to Remember

**A/N: Congratulation to Alyssa1120 for winning the first round of Michaela Martin's Gilmore Quote game. For those of you unable to come up with the correct cite for the quote, "They're not carrying tar and feathers are they?" was said by Lorelai in 3-4 One's Got Class the Other One Dyes. I did some counting and found that you guys were right. I have been overusing Luke's name for Lorelai. 14 times in one chapter is too many. I will be scaling back ever so slightly. I just think that it is important to have Luke and Lorelai have something that is just theirs. Since we never see or hear any kinds of words of affirmation coming from either Luke or Lorelai. And for me, having someone say how much they care about me using the words helps my love for them grow. For this chapter we'll get to meet seven year old Jess and Liz. The readers of Collide will recognize the wedding scene from Collide only with new names. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Four: A Christmas Wedding to Remember

It only took the new Danes/Gilmore family a week to realize that three people living in that tiny apartment above the diner was not the best idea. Rory tried very hard to keep her things in her corner but they would soon spill out into the pathway to the kitchen. Althought the Gilmore girls didn't have a lot of things left over from the fire, people from all over town were stopping by the diner to give the girls something. There were boxes of things that were given to the Gilmores. Dishes, clothes, books and movies poured out of the boxes.

After they had been there two weeks when Lorelai and Luke had their first serious talk about their living situation. Rory had just fallen asleep and they were lying together in their bed, so close that their noses and foreheads were touching. Lorelai had ahold of Luke's hand, intertwining her fingers with his.

"Luke, this isn't working," she sighed. "We're tripping over each other. This place was just barely big enough for you. We have to think about finding something bigger."

"I know," Luke sighed, rolling onto his back. "I just wanted you to have a real place to go to. Not just to the potting shed behind the inn."

"Luke," Lorelai said, putting her head on his shoulder. "I know. I wouldn't have agreed to come here if I didn't think that this was right. This, you, me and Rory is right. I love you, I love being with you. I want this to work. But we have to find a bigger place. Rory needs her own space. A place that she can decorate and call her own. We need a place away from her so we can be together."

"We'll start looking tomorrow," Luke said kissing the top of her head."I love you. I want you to be happy."

"Right now, in this moment I couldn't be happier."

"That's good."

After a few weeks the air in the household turned sour. It started with the coffee pot shattering sending hot coffee all over the counter, then led to all of Luke's white shirts and socks turning a light shade of pink because Lorelai accidently threw in a new red shirt and ended with Luke stepping on a pile of Rory's jacks, to which he snapped.

"I can't do this anymore!" he yelled. "Rory just put your toys away when you're done playing with them!"

"I'm sorry Luke," Rory said her lower lip quivering. "I didn't mean to leave them out. I really didn't."

In the seven months that Rory had known Luke, he had never yelled at or even raised his voice at her. She silently gathered up all of her things and placed them in the storeage boxes. She played very quietly in her corner. Lorelai knew the air had turned sour the second she stepped through the door of the apartment.

"Rory? Luke? Anyone home?" Lorelai called.

"Hey," Luke said coming out of the bathroom. The two shared a kiss. "Where's Rory?"

"Lane called a little while ago to see if Rory could go over there for a little while. So I walked her over there," Luke explained. "Lorelai, I have to talk to you about something."

"You have serious face on. What's wrong?"

Luke looked around the room. He knew that this wasn't working. There was no way it could. The room was just too small, with too much stuff in it. Then with everything that had happened during the day hadn't helped anything. He had lost his temper at Rory. It wasn't her fault and he knew it. Just everything that had happened, the coffee pot, laundry, the dispute with his delivery guys and then add stepping on the jacks, you can guess that his line of tolerance had been breeched.

"I kind of snapped," Luke started.

"What do you mean snapped?" Lorelai questioned. "What happened?"

"It was a combonation of everything that happened today and ended with a pile of jacks in my foot and I yelled. At Rory. It wasn't her fault. This place is just too small. It was barely big enough for me and now add you two. It was a dumb idea having you come here."

"Luke, no. It wasn't a dumb idea. We just need to find a bigger place," Lorelai said, placing her hand on his. "Rory knows that you didn't mean to yell at her. I'll talk to her when she gets home and we'll have a family meeting. Discuss some things that are making this living situation difficult. We just need a plan. By the way, I talked to Babbette today. She said the people that live next door to her are moving. We should try to get that house. I've seen it. It's so pretty. Has a full porch that goes almost all the way around the house. Plus living next door to Babbette could have it's advantages. We'd be the first to hear the latest gossip."

Luke laughed. "I'll go by the realtor's tomorrow and see what I can find out about it."

That night Lorelai, Luke and Rory had a family meeting. They discussed all the things that they needed to do together to make living in such a small place work out until they could find a bigger place. Luke knelt down in front of Rory so he would be at eye level with her.

"Rory, I'm sorry I yelled at you today. It was wrong of me and I am sorry," Luke said.

"I know you didn't mean too," Rory said. "I'm sorry I left them on the floor."

Rory threw her arms around Luke's neck and kissed his cheek. The three of them shared a hug and then it was time to find somewhere else for them to go. They looked at all sorts of houses; big ones, small ones, duplexs. But the one they all liked the most was the one next door to Babbette and Morey. As soon as the house was on the market Luke put in an offer. It didn't take long and soon their offer was accepted and they began the move. On July fourteenth they began their move.

People came out of the woodwork to help Luke, Lorelai and Rory move into their new house. Taylor, Miss Patty and Kirk organized and packed everything. Kirk only broke two plates. Babbette, Morey and Andrew helped with moving the packed boxes from the apartment to the diner, where Luke and Jackson loaded them into their trucks and drove them over to the new house. There Lorelai, Sookie and Mia would direct some of the local high school football boys to various rooms. Rory played with Lane running around between the adults working. The little girl was so happy to finally have a real place to go to.

Once they were all moved in, Luke fired up a grill and proceeded to have a backyard barbeque for everyone. It was a fun night of burgers, beer, sodas (for the kids and Kirk) and company. Luke and Lorelai moved around talking to everyone, thanking them for their help. Pictures were taken, planters knocked over, and one poor cat got her tail stepped on.

A few days later Lorelai sat down in front of the phone, staring at the handset. She had two people to call. She hadn't had any contact with her parents since the blow-up with Christopher and the Haydens. They had even skipped the Easter dinner. Luke wanted to have the Gilmore's over for dinner. He wanted them to be there when he proposed to their daughter. Luke knew it was time. He wanted to make this makeshift family a real one. Lorelai had no idea about the pending proposal.

She picked up the handset and held it to her ear, listening to the dail tone. She put it back down and sighed. She did this fourteen times before she finally got up the courage to dial the numbers. She got the first three in and then hung up. How hard could it be to just call her parents? For Lorelai it was damn near impossible. She had a very odd relationship with her parents. They either were talking or she was freezing them out. There was no in between.

Finally after dialing and hanging up she finally allowed the phone to ring through. She waited for someone to pick up the phone.

_"You have reached Richard and Emily Gilmore. We are not in at the moment. If you would leave your name and number and the reason for your call we'll get back to you as soon as we can. Have a nice day," _the Gilmore's answering machine said.

"Hi Mom. It's Lorelai. Listen I was just calling to let you know that Rory and I have moved. Luke and I bought a house together and we would like you and Dad to come over for dinner sometime next week. Our new number is 589-1968. Please call me back and let me know what day will be good for you."

Lorelai hung up the phone and sighed. She had poked the sleeping bear and now she just had to wait for it to bite her. Three days later the phone rang. Lorelai raced from the upstairs and caught the phone just before the answering machine picked up.

"Hello?" Lorelai said.

"Lorelai, it's your mother," Emily said. "I was just returning your call. We would love to have dinner with you and Rory in your new home."

"It's not just me and Rory any more Mom," Lorelai said. "Luke is here too. We live together."

"Lorelai Gilmore! You barely know this man! What kind of example are you setting for your daughter?"

"Mom, I do not want to get into this with you. Luke and I are in a relationship. He loves me and Rory, He's been there for us more in the last seven months than Chirstopher has in the last five years."

"Lorelai, a child needs both a mother and a father. Not just some man that will be gone sooner or later."

"Mother! That is enough! Luke and I, I don't know where we're going to end up but for right now, this is what I want. If you can't accept that then you don't have to come to dinner. Or visit or even call. I don't care Mother."

"Lorelai, I have watched you make many mistakes in your life and I have held back."

"Please."

"I juat want you to think about this rationally. What if something happens between you and Luke? Where will you go?"

"MOM! Stop it! I love Luke and there is nothing that will keep me from being with him."

"I can tell this is not the time to discuss this with you. Let's say Friday at seven?" Emily suggested.

"Friday it is then," Lorelai said, defeated. "We'll see you then."

Lorelai hung up the phone and sighed. It was going to be an interesting Friday night. Lorelai wasn't sure what the future was going to bring for her and Luke but she knew that it was going to be unforgettable.

Friday night the Danes/Gilmore household was pressed, polished and primped for the arrival of the Gilmores. The house had never been cleaner. All three of them needed to make a good impression on the Gilmores. Luke more importantly. He knew that Richard and Emily Gilmore had not accepted his relationship with their daughter and granddaughter yet. And he needed their blessing if he wanted to make this a permanet family.

"Let's try to keep the subjects light and airy. Nothing of substance," Lorelai said as they waited for the Gilmores to arrive. "They will be on the attack. I will try to feild as many of their comments as possible."

"Sweetheart, it will be fine. You're making too much of this," Luke reassured, kissing the top of her head.

The doorbell rang. Rory ran to the door to greet her grandparents. Luke gave Lorelai one last meaningful sqeeze on her hand before they too made an appearance at the door. Richard and Emily Gilmore stood in the doorway.

"Mom, Dad, welcome to our home," Lorelai said. "Please come in."

Rory took her grandparents by the hand and led them around the house. She pointed to all the different rooms. She showed them her room and the backyard where Luke was working on a swing set for her. After Rory's tour the four adults and Rory sat down in the living room for a visit before dinner.

"So, Luke," Richard started. "What do you do for a living?"

"Well, Mr. Gilmore, I own and operate a diner here in town. It used to be my father's hardware store," Luke answered.

"I'm assuming your parents are running late," Emily said.

"Oh Mom. They're not coming," Lorelai said. "Both of Luke's parents have passed away."

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that. Please excuse my rudeness, Luke," Emily said, turning towards Luke.

"It's all right Mrs. Gilmore. Could I get you anything to drink?" Luke replied.

"Vodka martini with a twist, if you don't mind," Emily said.

"Mr. Gilmore?"

"A martini would be fine as well, young man," Richard replied.

Luke got up and went into the kitchen to make Emily's drink. The Gilmores sat in the living room, not saying a word. Lorelai picked at the hem of her dress nervously.

"This is a very lovely house Lorelai," Emily said, being the first to break the silence in the living room. "Are you going to keep it this color?"

"We are going to paint the inside and maybe the outside if we get some help. Although Luke would prefer to do it himself so it's done correctly," Lorelai answered. "He's a great guy, Luke is."

"I am sure he is Lorelai, but's not the right person for you," Emily said, reverting to her old, outdated dream of Lorelai and Christopher being together. "He's not good enough for you!"

"Mother, he's going hear you!" Lorelai exclaimed. "I love this man very much. Yes he may have only been in my life seven months but he has been in Rory's life more than her own father!"

Luke stopped in the hallway by the kitchen to listen to the conversation Lorelai was having with her parents. He should have known that things between the four of them were not going to go well. He had a lot to prove to the Gilmores before they would ever let him marry Lorelai. The argument continued to worsen as Luke listened.

"He's not going to be able to give you the life you deserve. The life you would have if you'd be with Christopher!"

"Mother! This is the life I have chosen. I want to live in Stars Hollow, I want to work at the inn, I want to be all the things that I want to be without your input. I left Hartford for a reason. I don't want your life."

"Lorelai Gilmore I have seen you do a lot of stupid things in your life," Emily started. "But this by far the worst one yet. You barely know this man and now you're living with him? What kind of example are you setting for your daughter?"

"Emily, that is enough!" Richard exclaimed. "Your daughter has invited us to have dinner and you pick a fight with her. Please just drop this."

Emily sat quietly and Luke finally came into the room. He handed Emily and Richard their drinks, then sat next to Lorelai, placing his hand lovingly on her knee. This simple gesture seemed to say that, they, the Gilmores, couldn't frighten him away. The three adults were silent once again until Luke spoke up again.

"So, Mr. Gilmore what is it that you do exactly?" Luke asked, sipping on his beer.

"I am a part of a firm in Hartford that deals with insurance. I am the head of the European divsion," Richard explained. "Is your diner properly insured?"

"Oh yes, sir," Luke answered. "I've had the same guy that insured the place when it was still a hardware store."

"You converted your father's hardware store into a diner?" Richard questioned. "That must have been quite an undertaking. How long have you been in business?"

"It will be a year in late December," Luke answered.

Unlike his snobbish wife, Richard Gilmore thought that Luke was a good match for his only daughter. He had only seen them together twice, but he was a very good judge of character. He liked this Luke Danes fellow. He was hardworking, self-sufficent and able to care for his daughter and grandaughter.

Dessert was barely over when Emily annouced that she and Richard had to be going. They didn't want to hit traffic. She and Lorelai had a cold goodbye. In the car on the way home Emily stared out the window, listening to the sound that silence makes. Richard looked over at his wife and saw a small tear trickle down her cheek.

"Emily? What's wrong?" he asked, taking her hand.

"She hates me. My daughter hates me."

"Lorelai hardly hates you Emily," Richard reassured. "You two just have a lot of issues that you need to hash out. But not at a time when she has invited us to her home for dinner."

"She won't listen to me Richard. I know what is best for her and he is not it," Emily sighed.

"Lorelai is a grown woman with her own needs that we can no longer provide for her. She has made her choice. I think that it would be best for all of us if we just give these two a chance. I saw the way she was looking at him, Emily. She loves him. She has never looked at Christopher that way in all the time I have known him. This is good. Emily, this is good."

"If you say so Richard," Emily sighed staring back out the window. Richard lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it softly.

The summer and fall months came all too quickly for the Danes/Gilmore household. The first day of school was interesting for Luke. Rory was unlike any child he had ever known. Rory was the first one up and was ready for school before Lorelai had even finished her second cup of coffee. Rory sat impaitently at the kitchen table watching her mother pick at her breakfast.

"Mommy are you eating slowly on purpose?" Rory asked, impatiently.

"Yes sweets I am. I want you to be late on your first day," Lorelai teased.

Rory stood up and stomped into the living room where Luke was putting on his boots. "Daddy, will you please tell Mommy to hurry up?"

The world stopped. Luke looked up at Rory. He blinked and shook his head. He couldn't believe what Rory had called him. Lorelai came into the living room, with the same puzzled look on her face.

"Rory, honey what did you call Luke?" Lorelai asked, sitting on the arm of the couch. "Rory?"

Rory looked at her mother and then at Luke. She hadn't said it on accident. Rory really meant to call Luke Daddy. She had been practicing all summer.

"Daddy, we're going to be late!" Rory said again. "I have to meet Lane so we can see together if we have the same teacher!"

"Well I'm not hearing things," Lorelai said. "She called you Daddy."

Luke adjusted to being the Dad rather quickly. His name was listed on all of Rory's emergency forms, he was called to be the classroom parent, and for the first time ever he was brought for show and tell. The seasons were changing faster than anyone noticed. The first snowfall came and Luke was drug out with the girls on their midnight snow walk.

Two weeks before Chirstmas the phone at the diner rang. Luke was busy avoiding Taylor so he wouldn't have to have his yearly spat about putting up some kind of decorations in the diner for the holidays.

"Luke's," he answered.

"Hey big brother!" a friendly, overly perky voice exclaimed.

"Hey Liz," Luke said not as excitedly.

"You don't sound happy to hear from me," Liz replied. "Did I catch you at a bad time?"

"Not really," Luke said sorting the checks from the breakfast rush. "So, what can I do for you now Liz? You need money? A place to crash while you're in between jobs?"

Luke and his younger sister Liz don't exactly have the best relationship. Liz has a tendency to get into trouble and Luke has a tendency to bail her out. Whenever Liz calls, Luke is all prepared to have her and her son Jess come stay with him, while she gets back on her feet.

"I'm getting married!" Liz exclaimed.

"Oh Liz no. Not again," Luke sighed.

"Don't be like that Luke," Liz said. "This one is different. He has his own comic book shop in Greenwich. He really seems to like Jess and we're coming into the Hollow next week."

Luke rubbed his cheek and let out a breath. "Do you need a place to stay?"

"Does Mia still run the Independance Inn?"

"Of course," Luke answered. "Would you like me to make you guys a reservation?"

"Oh thank you Luke. We should be there sometime on the 14th. See you in a couple of days!"

_"Great," _Luke thought. _"Just what I needed this year. To put up with Liz. At least I'll still be with the girls."_

He walked back to their house and came in the door. As he did he was showered in tinsel. The entire entry way to the house was covered in red and green garlands. He peeked around the corner and saw a beautiful fir tree decorated to the hilt. Lights were strung from one end of the house to the other. Luke's mouth hung open as he took it all in.

"What's all this?" he asked. "When did you do all this?"

"This afternoon, when Rory got out of school. Jackson brought us over the tree and Morey helped us set it up. Rory wanted to surprise you when you got home from work," Lorelai explained. "What's wrong? Don't you like it?"

"No that's not it at all Sweetheart. I am surprised. This is the first time I've had a Christmas tree in seven years."

"Not had a tree in seven years? How is that possible?"

"When my dad got sick we decided that the extra holiday stuff wasn't needed anymore and with Jess and Liz gone there was no need for all the pageantry stuff. This is amazing."

"We're glad you like it Luke," Lorelai said. "Come on, let me show you the rest of the house."

Along the fireplace Luke saw handmade stockings each with one of their names on them. Presents were already piling up under the tree. He had his own to add later. One in particular was very important that. He had a few other things to add for both of his girls. He liked the sound of saying that. His girls. Lorelai and Rory were his girls.

The kitchen table had plates of cookies, fudge, popcorn balls and divinity covering every inch. Luke snagged a peice of fudge then noticed a certain weed hanging over the door. He pulled Lorelai close to him and indicated to the mistletoe.

"Really? You're going to kiss me now?" Lorelai teased.

The two shared a loving kiss and wandered back into the living room and sat down on the couch. Luke put his arm around her shoulders.

"Before I forget my sister is coming in on the 14th," Luke sighed.

"Really? That's great. We should all have Christmas dinner together," Lorelai said, happily.

"She's getting married again," Luke said, leaning forward, resting his hands on his knees. "To some guy who owns a comic book store in New York. This will be number three in the last seven years."

"Maybe this guy is different. Maybe this one will stick," Lorelai said, trying to be optimistic. "Are they going to be staying here?"

"No. I'm going to get them a reservation at the inn," Luke said. "I can't deal with my sister for longer than a day without wanting to rip her head off. And if this guy is anything like Jimmy, Jess' father, I know I'll want to rip his head off too."

"It won't be that bad," Lorelai teased. "Good thoughts here, Luke. This could be the best thing to ever happen to your sister."

A clunker of a car pulled up in front of the diner, during the mid afternoon lull. A man with dark brown hair got out with a blonde woman and a young boy with a mop of curly black hair. The woman and the boy Luke knew instantly. It was his sister Liz and her seven year old son Jess. The three of them walked into the diner and Luke couldn't help but smile. As much as he whined and complained about the crap that Liz pulled, he was still happy to see her in one peice.

"Hey big brother!" Liz called. "This place looks good. Jess, you remember your uncle Luke?"

Jess, never being a very big talker just looked up at Luke and nodded. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a book and he sat down at one of the tables and ignored the adults. The man hung back and waited to be introduced.

"Luke, this is my fiance, Glenn Spock. He owns a comic book store in Greenwich," Liz introduced. "Glenn this is my older brother Luke."

The two men shook hands. Luke looked Glenn up and down taking him in. He seemd to be the comic book guy. A little nerdy, with the black rimmed Buddy Holly glasses, the brown jacket with the patches on the elbows. Defintely not the guy he ever pictured his sister with.

"Would you guys like some coffee?" Luke asked, going behind the counter.

"Yes please," Liz answered.

As if she could hear the offer for coffee from across town, Lorelai came breezing into the diner. She was covering her maid's uniform with her heavy black winter jacket and she had forgotten to remove the stupid little hat thing. She completly ignored Liz and Glenn and went right to the counter.

"Luke, coffee, big cup and hello!" she exclaimed.

"Umm, Sweetheart," Luke whispered. "My sister is here."

"Oh my God!" Lorelai turned back to face Liz. "You must be Liz. Hi, I'm Lorelai. Luke has told me so much about you."

"Yeah, umm Liz, this is my girlfriend Lorelai," Luke said, nervously.

Liz looked Lorelai up and down in the same manner that Luke did to Glenn. Lorelai nervously fiddled with her hair and pulled off the hat and stuffed it into her pocket. To Liz, Lorelai seemed like a nice girl for her brother. She was no Rachel, she was better than Rachel. She liked Lorelai.

Luke poured Lorelai's coffee into a extra large to-go cup. This was when she would come in for her daily recharge and then head back to the inn to finish up the chores and leave the list of things the night maids needed to do. As Lorelai was leaving she turned back to Luke.

"You'll pick Rory up from Lane's right?" she asked.

"Yeah. We'll see you at home," Luke answered. "Love you."

Lorelai blew him a kiss as she hurried out the door. Liz sat in shock over finding out that her grump of a brother had a girlfriend and a kid. Now it was Liz's turn to be shocked. Her brother, the grumpiest guy she knew, had a very good looking girlfriend and a kid. Something wasn't computing.

"All right spill," Liz said, finally. "Who was that?"

"My girlfriend, Lorelai," Luke answered looking down, wiping off the counter.

"I deduced that, Luke. Who is this Rory she was talking about?"

"That would be Lorelai's six year old daughter."

"I never saw this coming. This is good. I'm happy for you."

"Same to you Liz. Glenn it was nice to meet you. Make yourselves comfortable and I'll be right back. I have to go pick up Rory from her friend's house. Hey Jess, you want to come with me?"

"Sure," Jess replied.

Luke put on his old green army coat and waited for Jess to join him. They walked out of the diner and walked across the square to the Kim's house. It was the first time that Luke had seen Jess in two years. Jess had never been a big talker so getting him to say much of anything was a miracle.

"How's school going, Jess?" Luke asked.

"It's fine," Jess answered.

"What do you think of Glenn?"

"Just like all the others. She'll get bored and we'll move again," Jess sighed.

"You know Jess, you can always come stay with me if want," Luke said. "I'd love to have you."

"Maybe."

They arrived at the Kim's and knocked on the door. Mrs. Kim came to the door.

"Hi Mrs. Kim. Is Rory ready to go?" Luke asked.

"Wait here," Mrs. Kim replied.

Mrs. Kim headed up the stairs to Lane's room. Lane and Rory heard her coming and stashed the stuff they were playing with under the floorboard hideaway spaces that Lane had created. They then sat in the middle of the floor playing with a ceramic Nativity set. That's what Mrs. Kim saw when she came into the room.

"It's time for Rory to go home," Mrs. Kim said, in her usual blunt dry tone.

"Ok. Bye Lane!" Rory said cheerfully. She put on her coat and scarf and left with Mrs. Kim. Rory bounced down the stairs and saw Luke waiting for her. Along with a strange dark haired boy. Who was that boy and what was he doing with her almost-maybe-someday Daddy? Rory and the boy shared a distasteful glare at the other.

"Who are you?" Rory asked.

"I'm Jess. Who are you?"

"Jess, this is Rory. She's my girlfriend's daughter. Rory this is my nephew Jess," Luke said making the introductions.

The six year old girl and the seven year old boy stared at each other. Luke was the closest thing either one had to a stable father figure and now they would have to compete for the man's attention. Jess figures that he'll have the upper hand since he had known Luke longer.

That evening Luke and Rory walked back to their house. "Hey Rory, can you keep a secret?" Luke asked.

"A secret? I love secrets! Can I tell Mommy?" Rory asked, excitedly.

"No princess, you can't tell Mommy because the secret is about her Christmas present," Luke teased.

"Ok Daddy Luke. I can keep a secret," Rory said, taking his hand. "What did you get Mommy?"

"I got her a special ring. A very pretty ring," Luke said.

"Are you going to ask Mommy to marry you?" Rory asked. "Then you'll really be my daddy?"

"Yes princess. Then I'll really be your daddy," Luke repiled, opening the door to their house. "Sweetheart? We're home!"

"Daddy, why do you call Mommy 'Sweetheart'?" Rory asked, hanging up her coat and scarf.

"On our first Valentine's Day, your mom gave me this box of Sweetheart conversation candies. She had gone through many boxes to get everyone that said 'Be Mine' and 'You're Sweet' on them."

"That's silly," Rory replied.

"Well your mom is silly," Luke said.

"Well hey guys. Get changed for dinner. We're eating with Liz, Glenn and Jess at the inn. I ran into her as I was leaving the inn and she invited us to have dinner with them. Before you whine and complain Luke, I really want to get to know your family, especially Liz. It won't kill you to spend two hours with her."

Luke just shrugged and headed upstairs to change. Lorelai took Rory to her room and helped her pick out a nice dress to wear. Lorelai had a rather strong feeling that the 'Will you marry me?' question was close at hand. That was the main reason why she wanted to get toknow Liz and Jess. She wanted a relationship with them before she became Mrs. Luke Danes.

The two couples and the two kids faced off in the lobby of the Independance Inn. They made their way into the dining room and was greeted by Levi, one of the servers.

"Good evening and welcome to the Independance Inn. My name is Levi and I'll be waiting on you fine folks tonight. Could I start you off with a drink?" he asked.

"Chardonnay for me," Lorelai said. "And she'll have a Shirley Temple."

Luke, Liz and Glenn all ordered a beer and Jess had a glass of juice. Before Levi left Lorelai asked who was cooking that night.

"Sookie's in charge tonight," Levi said.

"Thanks Levi," Lorelai replied. "You're in for a real treat. My best friend is the chef here and her food is amazing. You'll love whatever you order. That I can promise you."

Lorelai and Liz kept the conversation for most of dinner. They talked about the joys of being a single parent, teased Luke, and embrassed their kids. After dessert Rory snuck off to Mia's office. Liz was a little shocked that Lorelai just allowed her to do that.

"Everyone knows who Rory belongs to," Lorelai said. "She'll most likely end up making cookies with Sookie or sorting mail with Mia. So do you have any plans for your wedding?"

"We're getting married on Christmas, at the church. It's just going to be a small ceremony. Just friends and family that can make it. Would it be all right if Rory could be my flower girl?"

"I think I could talk her into it," Lorelai said. She took a quick peek at her watch. "I hate to cut this short, but both Luke and I have to be to work early tomorrow. We'll talk more Liz. I really want to hear more about Luke and his track and baseball days."

"Have I got stories," Liz teased. "I'll see you later."

Lorelai stuck her head into the kitchen and found Rory sitting at the counter rolling out gingerbread for the houses Sookie was going to be making later in the week. Lorelai wiggled her finger at Rory and she dropped her cookie cutter and came running.

"Come on sweets. Mommy and Luke have to work tomorrow. You can make cookies with Aunt Sookie later. Come on."

Lorelai waved goodbye to Sookie and then met up with Luke out by the front doors. Rory took one of their hands in hers as they walked back to Luke's truck. Once they were home Lorelai tucked Rory in and read her a quick story. The year was almost over. And what a year it had been. A year ago they were in a tiny apartment barely scarping by, now they were in a beautiful house with a man who promised them the world and never let them down yet.

Snow was starting to fall outside the window. The heavy flakes seemed to be falling faster. Luke and Lorelai settled into the couch and fell asleep in each other's arms. Luke was the first to awake. He lightly removed himself from Lorelai's grasp and stretched to wake himself up. He looked out the window to his truck and saw that the snow had piled up clear to the windows of his truck. He could barely make out the shape of Lorelai's Accord. He went to the front door and found that the snow had drifted clear into the door and had plied up about the height of Rory. Neither he or Lorelai would be getting to work that morning.

The rest of the house started to awake shortly after he did. He started up Lorelai's coffee and breakfast for everyone. The next thing on his list was to dig them out of the house. Then he'd head over to the inn to help Mia's guys dig the inn out. Lorelai came into the kitchen and poured herself a cup of coffee.

"It snowed like crazy last night," Lorelai commented. "Can we even get out?"

"Not yet but give me a few hours and we might be able to find the truck," Luke joked. "There are cinnamon rolls in the oven. I'll be outside digging us out. Call if you need anything."

He piles on the warm clothes and digs his way out to the backyard. Lorelai watches as he digs a path from the front door to the driveway. A few hours later she lures him in with a steaming cup of tea.

"How's it going out there?" Lorelai asked.

"We can get out the front door now and to my truck, however your Accord will not budge. I'm working on the driveway now and Babbette snagged me into digging her and Morey out next."

The rest of the day Luke spent shoveling their driveway and Morey and Babbette's. By the time he got done he was so exhausted that he could barely move. He sat on the floor and Lorelai rubbed his shoulders.

"I still haven't gotten anything for Rory," Luke said. "There's just so much that I want to give her that I can't just pick one."

"Hon, Rory loves you. She loves that you built her that swing set. She and Lane have already set records on it. Whatever you want to get her she'll love. But the question is, what did you get me?"

"I can't tell you," Luke said leaning back kissing her. "But I do know that you're going to love it."

Ten days later Luke, Lorelai and Rory stood in the church waiting for Liz, Glenn and Jess. Luke and Lorelai took a seat in the pew and waited for the music to start. Rory walked down the aisle and sprinkled her flower petals all over the floor. She looked so cute in her red and green dress that Lorelai made for her. After her part she sat down next to Luke. Luke took hold of Lorelai's hand and gave it a soft squeeze.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to wintess the union of Elizabeth Danes and Glenn Spock. Marriage is not something to be entered into lightly. It is a holy union with the deepest levels of love. Glenn, do you in the presence of God and all these witnesses take this woman, Elizabeth, to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer or poorer, comfort her in sickness and in health, cherish her, keeping only to her till death do you part?" the minister asked.

"I do," Glenn answered.

From the corner of his Luke saw Jess wrinkle his nose and make a face. Rory couldn't help but giggle.

"Elizabeth, do you in the presence of God and all these witnesses take this man,Glenn, to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer or poorer, comforthim in sickness and in health, cherish him, keeping only to him till death do you part?"

"I do," Liz answered, with tears in her eyes.

"Do we have the rings?"the ministerasked. Jess nods. "These rings are a symbol of the unbroken circle of love. Love freely given, it has no beginning and no end. It has no giver and no receiver for each is a giver and a receiver. May these rings remind you each and everyday of the vows you have taken here this day.Glenn repeat after me. Liz, with this ring, I swear to always love, cherish and keep you all the day of my life."

"Liz with this ring, I swear to always love, cherish and keep you all the days of my life."

"With this ring, I to thee, wed,"the ministerprompted.

"With this I to thee, wed." He takes the ring from Jess. He slips it onto Liz's hand.

"Liz, please repeat after me.Glenn with this ring, I swear to always love, cherish and keep you all the days of my life,"the minsterprompted.

Staring intently atGlenn she begins, "Glenn with this ring, I swear to always love, cherish and keep you all the days of my life."

"With this ring, I to thee, wed."

Taking the ring fromJess she slips it onto his finger. "With this ring, I to thee, wed."

"By the power vested in me by through God and the great state of Connecticut I now pronounce you man and wife.Glenn, you may kiss your bride."

Glenn and Liz shared a tender kiss. Luke and Lorelai clap quietly. Liz and Glenn retreat down the aisle and Luke waits for Jess. He put his arm around the young boy. Rory watched and could feel that small pang of jealousy come over her. That boywas taking her place with Luke. After Rory got her coat on and caught up with her "Daddy" she took his hand and looked up at him sweetly. Her and Jess then shared a glare behind Luke's back.

Christmas morning Luke was the first to awake. With Liz and Glenn gone for their honeymoon, Jess was staying with him and the girls. He sat down by the tree and waited for the rest of the house to wake up. He held a small silver gift bag in his hand. Inside that bag contained a small silver box. Inside that box was a small gold ring with a modest diamond nestled in the middle. Within that ring held all the love and devotion that he held inside himself for the dazzling woman he had come to share his life with. Today he wanted it to be offical. He wanted her to be forever in his life. Her and the little girl who had grown to call him Daddy.

Lorelai came down next and saw him sitting there by the Christmas tree all by himself. She came down and sat next to him.

"Merry Christmas, Sweetheart," he said. "This is for you."

He handed her the bag and watched as she opened it. Lorelai gasped as she pulled the silver box out of the bag. "Luke is this what I think it is?"

"Lorelai Gilmore, I love you so much. I want nothing more than to make you happy. Will you marry me?"

"Luke, this is the last thing I ever thought would happen today," she whispered opening the ring box. "Oh my God. Luke it's beautiful."

Tears stung her eyes as she slipped the ring out of the box and onto her finger. "Yes," she whispered through her tears. "Yes Lucas Danes, I will marry you."

* * *

**A/N: Round two of Micahela Martin's Gilmore Girls Quote Game. Who said this and in what episode did it come from?**

**"You were a good cake Clyde. Never should have named you."**

**Read and review. Remember words are the greatest thing we have ever been given. Be sure to use them well. **


	5. Their Wedding

**A/N: Answer to the quote game: Sookie in 2-04: Road Trip to Harvard.This next chapter will be the long-awaited wedding of Luke and Lorelai. Lorelai gets a major promotion. If you'll notice I'll be using the third, fourteenth and twenty-fourth as the main dates of this story. Lorelai's dress is David's Bridal Style # E8252. The Glory of Love (Theme from "The Karate Kid Part II"), written by Peter Cetera, David Foster, Diane Nini and Michael Omartian, made famous by Peter Cetera. I hope you guys enjoy it! I liked the letter from Luke's mom that I had written in Collide so much that I am including it in this story. With a few notable changes. **

**

* * *

**

Chapter Five: Their Wedding

It was January third, 1991. Both Luke and Lorelai had a better year than the one before. Lorelai's left hand now shown with the gilittering new ring that now resided on it. Babbette was the closest to the exact date of when Luke would propose so she won the pool that Patty had set up. Now it was only a matter of time before Luke and Lorelai would walk down the aisle.

Lorelai sat at her usual spot in the diner. The second stool from the register. After Luke went back to the kitchen Lorelai knelt down and with her permanent marker she wrote, in her fancy script. "Today is January third. One year ago I met the man I am going to call my husband. I will love Lucas (I'm not allowed to call him that) Danes for the rest of my life."

She finished just as Luke came back out. She popped back up claiming that she had dropped something. She smiled to herself knowing that message will be there for the rest of their lives. She began to plan out the rest of the year. She wanted a summer wedding or early fall, because that's when all her favorite colors were in season. Miss Patty had the date for their wedding pooled at June third. Babbette's bet was in late September. So Lorelai opened her calander to July, closed her eyes and ran her finger up and down the Saturdays. The phone rang and she stopped to answer it. Her finger had stopped on July 24th. She had her date.

"Hello?" Lorelai said into the phone.

"Oh so now you're home," the judgemental voice on the other side snapped.

"Hello to you too Mom," Lorelai sighed. "What can I do for you?"

"I heard through the grapevine also known as your daughter that you got a promotion at the inn," Emily said. "Why you couldn't tell me that yourself is beyond me."

"Yes Mom, I did get a promotion. I am now in charge of all events held at the inn. Is that all you called to find out about?"

"I was looking for a new location for the DARs next brunch and I thought your inn would make a lovely location. I would like to set up a meeting with you to discuss the brunch. How about tomorrow at three? Bitty Charleston will be joining me as well."

"That would be fine Mother," Lorelai said. "I'll see you tomorrow at three."

Lorelai quickly hung up the phone before she had to divuldge anymore information to her mother that she didn't quite want out yet. One bit of information regarded the small diamond ring on her left hand. There was ways of getting around the Gilmores. One they were gone all Christmas like they always were, visiting Grandmother Lorelai in London. So not telling them was eaiser. But now that they were back and butting into her life again it was only fair that she tell them.

Lorelai got the living room straightened up and waited for her two to get home from school and work. Rory was the first one home. She went right to her room to do her homework, so shecould be all ready to hang out with her mom and Luke when he got home from the diner. The house was back to just the three of them now that Jess was back with his mom and new step-dad Glenn in New York.

Jess and Rory were two totally different kids. Rory was quiet and reserved whereas Jess was quiet buta troublemaker. Lorelai had caught him twice raiding the cookie jar, he broke the lemon lamp and blamed it on Rory. There was just something about that boy that Lorelai didn't like. But to Luke, Jess and Rory were his kids. He had watched Jess grow up under his nose. He knew that growing up with the flake that was his sister had to not be the greatest environment. He would love to have Jess come stay with him just so he could make sure that he stayed on the right path.

Lorelai went over to the couch and opened her purse and pulled out the copy of InStyle Weddings. She flipped through the pages of dresses until she saw the one she absolutly fell head over heels in love with. It was a strapless dress with a bright red trim all along the hem. It had a soft train and Lorelai loved it. The price on it wasn't too bad. She flipped farther into the book and started looking at bridesmaids dresses. She figured that her dress had red in it that she could get away with red or pink bridesmaids dresses.

Lorelai decided on Mia, Liz, and Sookie for her bridesmaids. Mia because she had done so much for her and Rory when she first moved to the Hollow. Sookie was her grown up best friend and Liz was her fiance's sister. Time passed and soon Lorelai heard the front door open.

"Girls! I'm home!" Luke called. "I come bearing dinner!"

Rory ran out of her room and crashed into Luke's legs. The pair then walked into the kitchen to desposit the food on the kitchen table. They then returned to the living room where Lorelai was watching. She loved seeing Luke and Rory together. They acted like father-daughter even though they weren't. Luke loved Rory like she was his own even though she wasn't his.

That was the one thing that scared Lorelai the most when she was dating. Would the guy she was with accept Rory and love her like she was his and ignore the fact that he would only be the step-father? But with Luke, everything was different. On their first date, Luke offered to go to a family place so Rory could go with them. This was right.

The next day Lorelai awoke with a heavy feeling on her chest. She was going to have to deal with her mother. She was going to have to tell her mother about the engagement.She sat on the end of her bed and watched Luke get ready to go to the diner. She loved the way that he got ready. So methodic, percise, rhythmic. He would stand in the bathroom after his shower with his big green towel wrapped around his waist, shave,and brush his teeth and hair. He would then go to the cloest and pull out the flannel shirt and a pair of jeans. Luke is the only person that Lorelai had ever met that hangs up his jeans. He would then move onto the dresser and pull out his socks and underoos. The first few times that Lorelai watched him get ready in the morning she couldn't help but laugh because if the way that he did it. The last thing he would put on was his hat. He used to wear this old brown one with the American flag on the back but Lorelai had bought him a new one. It was all blue with the plastic adjustment.

"So, umm Luke. I'm telling my mother about us today," she mentioned.

"I thought they already knew," Luke replied.

"Umm, no they didn't. They've been gone the whole holiday season and I haven't gotten around to calling them. But my mother is coming to the inn to plan a DAR brunch and unless I amputate my finger there is no way she's not going to notice."

"Don't you want them to know? I mean they are your parents," Luke said, coming out of the bathroom where he still changed. "Are you really worried that things could get worse with you guys?"

"Luke my parents are very weird people. They don't like change. They like things to stay the exact same way that they had it when they were growing up. Neither one is going to take this well."

"Lorelai, I love you and I am going to marry you, with or without your parents' permission," Luke said.

"Luke, how is it that you know exactly what to say at the exact right time?" she asked.

"Because I love you and know what it takes to make you feel better. Come on we have to get to work."

The morning drug on and on for Lorelai. Sure, planning a wedding for Valentine's Day was fun but she was dreading three o'clock. She kept hoping that Emily would forget all about the meeting and not show up. But fate was never that kind to Lorelai. 2:45 on the nose Emily and her friend Bitty Charleston arrived in the lobby. Lorelai sucked up her pride and walked over to her mother.

"Mother, Mrs. Charleston, welcome to the Independance Inn," Lorelai said professionally. "Please come with me. I have tea set up in the dining room."

"Oh Emily! This place is absolutly perfect!" Bitty gushed. "We _must_ have the New Members brunch here. It would be wonderful."

Lorelai led the two women to a corner table. She set out the teacups and let her left hand show to her mother. Emily noticed the new peice of jewlery on her daughter's left hand and made no mention of it. The brunch was planned and the tea was drank. Emily barely heard a word that Lorelai had said about the menu, entertainment and taper height. The only thing running through Emily Gilmore's mind that afternoon was that her only daughter was engaged and hadn't bothered to tell her own mother.

It wasn't like she was pleased with her daughter's choice of husband. That couldn't be any farther from the truth. Ever since Lorelai had gotten pregnant there was only one person that Emily saw fit for her daughter. One Christopher Hayden. Christopher was Rory's father and in Emily's mind that was enough for Lorelai and Christopher to be together.

After the meeting Emily walked Bitty out to her car and waited for her to drive away before storming back into the inn. She walked back into the dining room where Lorelai was finishing the banquet report to be turned into the kitchen. Lorelai looked up and saw her mother come in with that look on her face. It was showdown at the Independance Inn. Gilmore vs. Gilmore and in this battle only one Gilmore would come out victorious.

"You can't seriously be considering marrying that man!" Emily exclaimed, saying the first thing that came to her mind.

"Why yes Mother, I would love to talk to you about my relationship with Luke," Lorelai said, her voice dripping with disdain. "How is this any of your concern anyhow?"

"If it concerns your life and Rory's life I have the right to be a part of it as your mother and Rory's grandmother," Emily replied.

"Amazing how you've never cared before," Lorelai quipped. "Why can't you just be happy for me Mom? Just once in your life pretend that you are somewhat happy for me. It wouldn't kill you."

"Lorelai Gilmore I have watched you do some pretty stupid things in your life but this tops the charts. You barely know this man! You belong with Christopher!"

"Oh my God! Mom, Chris has had his chance! He has had his opportuinites to be a part of mine and Rory's life, but he has chosen time and time again that he doesn't want this life. I am happy Mom and if you can't accept that than you no longer have to be a part of my life."

"You can't be serious Lorelai! You would shut us out of your life again?" Emily asked, completly shocked. "What have your father and I done to deserve that?"

"Let's take inventory on all the wonderful, suppotive things that you and Dad have done and said since I had Rory," Lorelai said, pausing for a moment to think of any. "You know what Mom? I can't think of a single thing you and Dad have done since that have been supportive of my choice since I had Rory. You have _never_ cared about what I wanted. Never! I don't tell you things because I don't want to have to listen to the disappointment in your voice."

Emily stood silent listening to her daughter rant on and on about the things that she has heard a thousand times before. Emily always tried to do what was best for her daughter and granddaughter. What she thought was best was for Lorelai to be with the father of her child. A child needs both a mother and a father, as she liked to say.

"Lorelai, I am tired of fighting with you on this matter," Emily said.

"Well so am I Mom," Lorelai sighed. "Why can't you just be happy for me? I've found someone who loves me and wants to be there for me and my daughter. Mother I am going to marry Luke Danes on July 24th and if you can't be happy for me than you don't have to come. If you can find it in your heart to accept this new person in my life than you and Dad are welcome to come to this wedding. Now if you'll excuse me I have some work to finish."

Lorelai stalked off to the front desk and left her mother standing speechless. Emily Gilmore had nothing to say. She put on her coat and walked out of the inn to her car. She waited until she was on the highway before the tears came. Her daughter wanted nothing to do with her. Emily turned into her driveway and into the garage. She walked into the house and went into Richard's study.

"Our daughter is getting married," Emily said plainly. "She's marrying that diner man from her precious little town. She apparently is going to do it with or without our blessing. Richard we have to do something about this."

Richard sighed and set down his newspaper that he is so fond of hiding behind. He looked up at his wife and was unpahsed by the news that Emily had so graciously decided to share with him. "There's nothing we can do. You know that Lorelai won't listen to us no matter what we say or do."

"Richard he is an unsuitable step-father for Rory. He can't and won't be able to support Lorelai in the lifestyle that she deserves to have. She'll be forever trapped in that dingy small town working at that inn. She won't be able to live out her dreams."

"What do you know about her dreams Emily?" Richard asked, pointedly. "Have you ever once actually listened to what your daughter wants? I have seen her and Rory with this man and she looks perfectly happy. Luke Danes is the exactly the kind of man that I had hoped my daughter would be with. He has a successful business. He has provided a roof over both of our girls' heads. So, Emily, pull your nose out of the air and call your daughter and apologize for your behavior."

Emily glared at her husband and stomped out of the office. She waited until she was out of sight and hearing when she broke down and cried again. All the things that both Lorelai and Richard had said were true. She never really listened to what her daughter had ever said. Emily had the things that she wanted for Lorelai and Rory in her mind and when the choices that Lorelai made didn't match what Emily had she turned on them. Lorelai wanted to make it on her own, Emily wanted to hold her closer. None of the dreams that Emily had for her daughter were turning out the way they were supposed to.

Back in the pretty blue house next door to Babbette and Morey the Danes/Gilmore family were having a quiet dinner. Lorelai hadn't told Luke about the outcome of the chat between herself and Emily. She picked at her spaghetti and meatballs. Rory chattered away about her day at school. Her teacher had picked her essay about what she did over the Christmas break to read to the entire class.

"Mrs. Cranson said it was the most interesting essay that she had ever read," Rory said. "She said that I have a real talant for writing."

"That's great babe," Lorelai said quietly.

"Sweetheart is something bothering you?" Luke asked.

"It's fine. We'll talk about it later," Lorelai said covering for Rory's sake.

Luke nodded in agreement. They continued to eat their dinner. Afterwards Lorelai read to Rory and tucked her into bed. She then turned off the lights downstairs and went up to be with Luke. They got ready for bed and cuddled together. She played with his hand and fingers.

"What happened with you and your mother?" he asked.

"We fought, like always. She started in on Christopher, then all the choices I had made," she replied, leaning into him. "I told her that if she couldn't find it in her heart to accept you in my and Rory's life then she didn't have to come to our wedding."

"Sweetheart, I don't want you to cut them out of your life because of me. They are the only grandparents that Rory has ever known or going to know. She's just getting to know them. I don't want her to lose that."

"What were your parents like?" Lorelai asked. "What kind of things did you do together? I bet you went on camping trips, to baseball games, hell I bet your dad was your Little League coach."

"My mother Amy, died when I was 12. She had breast cancer. She was so soft spoken and unconfrontaional that I still wonder how she ended up with my crass, big mouthed, Doose hating father," Luke said, with a laugh in his voice.

"So it _is_ geneitic," Lorelai teased.

"Mom loved the paganetry town stuff. She was everything to this town. Her and Mia were best friends. The only quote 'town' thing that my father did was the reenactment. He had his own musket and uniform. Of course Mom would get in on it too and dress up as a Revoultion War wife and wave him off to stand in the snow. Now of course I thought he was crazy and I would always sneak him coffee so he wouldn't freeze to death. Mom would drag us all to the town meetings, the Firelight Festival, the Bid-A-Basket Festval. She even made me dance in the marathon with her when I was eight. It was right after she found out about the cancer."

Luke's demeanor changed when he thought of how his mother had suffered during that time. He remembered having to step up and become older than he had to when she got to the point where she couldn't even get out of bed.

"My dad didn't take Mom dying very well. The night she died he locked himself in the storeroom with a case of beer and I could hear him crying. Despite their differences my parents were it for each other. Dad was never the same. Come to think of it so was I."

"I wish I could have gotten to meet them," Lorelai said sincerly. "They sound like great people."

"Mom would have liked you and Rory," Luke said. "Rory reminds me of her. And in some ways you do to."

The months went by so quickly for Luke and Lorelai. Before they knew it July had arrived. Lorelai had sent out invations to her parents but hadn't heard from either one of them. Lorelai spent the majority of the time finalizing the plans for her and Luke's wedding. She and Rory tasted cakes, smelled flowers and sampled dinner mints and Jordan almonds.

The whole town was involved with the wedding. Miss Patty was the planner, Kirk offered to run the music, and Taylor graciously signed all the permits so they could serve alcohol in the sqaure. As much as Mia wanted Lorelai to have her wedding at the inn Lorelai wanted it in front of the gazebo. Roses and ivy filled the square the morning of July 24th. Tables and chairs filled the park and Sookie brought out her creation. The cake she had named Grover was covered in red and pink roses. Inside was chocolate combined with a raspberry/blackberry filling. It stood four feet high and was on record the tallest cake Sookie had ever made.

Lorelai, Rory, Sookie, Mia and Liz were at the house getting ready. Although she wouldn't admit it, she really wanted her mother to be there. She wanted both of her parents there to see her on her happiest day. The day when at least one of her dreams would be coming true. She sat at her vainity table in her blue terry cloth bathrobe and pink bunny slippers when she heard a knock on the front door. Liz was the first to answer the door.

"What are you doing here?" she asked her brother who stood in the door frame.

"I live here," Luke responded.

"Not today you don't big brother," Liz retorted. "You're supposed to be at the diner with Glenn and Jess."

"I have a request to fill," Luke said, looking directly at his sister. "It's a letter from Mom. For Lorelai."

"From Mom?" Liz whispered. "What are you talking about Luke? How could you have a letter for Lorelai from Mom?"

Luke pulled a small aged envelope from the inside pocket of his leather jacket. On the front of it was a handwriting that Liz recognized and hadn't seen in a very long time. In her mother's fancy script was written, _Mrs. Lucas Danes_. Tears welled in Liz's eyes as she looked up at her brother and nodded knowingly.

"Lorelai's upstairs," Liz said, wiping the tears that were forming in her eyes.

Luke made his way up the stairs to his and Lorelai's bedroom. He knocked softly on the door before he came in. He saw her sitting at the vanity table that Mia had given her last spring when she refurnished the inn. She was no where near ready for the big day. She had very little makeup on and that was the way that Luke liked her the best.

"Sweetheart?" he called softly. "I know that this is against the rules but I have to give you something. It's from my mother."

Lorelai smiled at seeing Luke. She really didn't care about the fact that it was bad luck to see the bride before the wedding. She was just happy to see him. He came over and knelt down beside her. He held out the letter to her and she took it and opened it carefully. She pulled out the sheet of paper and was overcome with the sweet scent of an old perfune. She held out the letter and began to read.

_To the girl who is about to marry my son,_

_My name is Amy Hope Sawyer Danes and Lucas was my son. He was always such a sweet boy. I pray that he became a sweet man as well. The only thing that hurts the most about this cancer is that I have to leave my son and daughter. I want them to know that I am thinking of them always and will always love them. _

_The boy you are about to marry is a very special boy. He is a kind, generous, polite boy. He makes some of the best food. I taught him to cook and to dance. If he hasn't danced with you yet make him. He was such a good dancer. We made it to hour 17 of the Dance Marathon before I grew too tired to carry on. I'm sure that Lucas hasn't danced in the marathon in a long time. _

_I wish that I knew your name so this letter would be more personal. What I do know is that you are a beautiful girl with a great heart. I hope that you will make him happy. I wish you both the best of luck and a lifetime of love and friendship. _

_Love, your Mother_

It was all that Lorelai could do to keep herself from crying. It meant so much to her that Luke had given her this letter. It actually made her feel better knowing that his mother accpeted her even though she wasn't there. She hugged Luke who wasn't doing too well either. It pained him to remember his parents. How much he wanted them there.

"I love you so much," Luke said, letting the tears slip. "God I miss her."

Lorelai took Luke into her arms and held him close as the home movies he had stored in his memory played. _Mom and me at the marathon. Mom and me having our picnic lunch. Mom and me at the mother/son bake off. _Over and over the memories played. He sobbed and Lorelai held him. He hadn't cried like that in so long. Lorelai just held him to her chest and allowed him the opportunity to cry.

Downstairs Mia sat in the kitchen holding Lorelai's phone. She was very tempted to make a call to Hartford. She still couldn't understand why Richard and Emily Gilmore did not wish to attend their own daughter's wedding. Finally Mia couldn't hold back another minute. She punched in the ten numbers to reach the Gilmore house and waited for someone to pick up.

"Hello?" a voice on the other side said.

"Good afternoon," Mia began. "May I please speak to Richard or Emily Gilmore please?"

"This is Emily Gilmore," Emily said. "May I ask who it is that is calling?"

"Mrs. Gilmore my name is Mia and I am your daughter's boss at the inn. You haven't met me and you most likely will not care what I have to say."

"Why are you calling me?" Emily questioned.

"Are you aware of what is happening in your daugther's life this afternoon at three-thirty?"

Emily paused. She looked at the desk calender and realized that it was July 24th. The date of her daughter's wedding. "Yes I am."

"I have watched your daughter grow up into a remarkable young woman. Although she won't admit it, she has longed for your approval. Please come to her wedding. You'll regret it for the rest of your life if you don't. I will make sure that there are two seats left open in the front row of the bride's section if you choose to come. Have a nice rest of your morning, Mrs. Gilmore."

With that Mia hung up the phone and sighed. She felt bad that she had meddled but it was the right thing to do. She knew about the argument that Lorelai had with her mother on the fourth of January. She also knew that the Gilmores wouldn't come even now. She had made the effort and the call, the ball was in their court now and they had the choice of what to do with it.

Soon it was time for the wedding to begin. The majority of the town had turned out for the event of the summer.Kirk and Babbette helped seat people. Lorelai watches from Miss Patty's hoping that she will see her parents' Jag come into view. A lone black car pulled around the corner and a tall man in a bowtie and black suit climbs out of the car. He walks over to the diner where Luke, Jess, Glenn and Jackson are hiding out. He goes inside and leaves quickly and walks across the square to Miss Patty's. As the man gets closer to Miss Patty's Lorelai discovers the idenity of the man.

"Grandpa?" Rory questioned.

"Dad?" Lorelai questioned.

"However misguided your mother's thoughts are at times there was no way that I was going to miss my only daughter's wedding," Richard said plainly. "I want to give you away Lorelai."

Tears welled in Lorelai's eyes. She took her father's arm and waited for the right music. Paul Anka's "Put Your Head on My Shoulder" played as Luke, Jackson and Glenn took their places at the steps of the gazebo. Next Jess walked down with Rory as she sprinkled the flower petals along the way. They both looked pained to have to be next to each other. Jess would walk to fast making Rory have to catch up with him or she would "accidently" on purpose step on his toes. Then Sookie, Liz and Mia took their places on the other side of the gazebo. And then the soft sound of the piano played a soft melodic tune.

Lorelai walking with her father towards the love of her life, was the greatest sight the entire town had ever seen. Rory had never seen her mother so happy. Richard and Lorelai arrived at the front of the gazebo and Richard offered Lorelai's arm to Luke. Luke gladly took it.

"Dearly belovd we are gathered here today to witness the union of Lucas Danes and Lorelai Gilmore. Who gives this man to this woman?" Reverend Skinner asked.

"I do," Richard said softly. He lifted Lorelai's veil and kissed her cheek.

"I love you Daddy," Lorelai whispered into his ear before he turned to leave.

"Love is always patient and kind. It is never jealous. Love is never boastful or conceited. It is never rude or selfish. It does not take offense and is not resentful. In the time that I have known Luke and Lorelai they have shown that. Now before their families and friends Luke and Lorelai choose this day to say that they choose forever, each other. Lucas, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Luke answered, looking into Lorelai's eyes, letting the rest of the world melt away.

"Lorelai, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Lorelai replied, taking Luke's hand, squeezing it lightly.

"Do we have the rings?" Reverend Skinner asked.Glenn andMia nodded. "These rings are a symbol of the unbroken circle of love. Love freely given, it has no beginning and no end. It has no giver and no receiver for each is a giver and a receiver. May these rings remind you each and everyday of the vows you have taken here this day. Luke repeat after me. Lorelai, with this ring, I swear to always love, cherish and keep you all the day of my life."

"Lorelai with this ring, I swear to always love, cherish and keep you all the days of my life."

"With this ring, I to thee, wed," Reverend Skinner prompted.

"With this I to thee, wed."

He takes the ring from Glenn. It is a Past, Present and Future ring. He slips it onto Lorelai's hand.

"Lorelai, please repeat after me. Luke with this ring, I swear to always love, cherish and keep you all the days of my life," Reverend Skinner prompted.

Staring intently at Luke she begins, "Luke with this ring, I swear to always love, cherish and keep you all the days of my life."

"With this ring, I to thee, wed."

Taking the ring fromMia she slips it onto his finger. "With this ring, I to thee, wed."

"By the power vested in me by through God and the great state of Connecticut I now pronounce you man and wife. Luke you may kiss your bride."

Luke gathered Lorelai into his arms and kissed her. He took her hand and they walked back down the aisle. Mia followed shortly, then Glenn and Liz, Jackson and Sookie and finally the feuding Jess and Rory. They managed to get down the aisle without killing each other.

The rest of the afternoon and well into the evening was a blur of well wishers and plenty of booze. The food was a hit and soon it was time to cut the cake. Luke and Lorelai were good and didn't smash the first peice of cake into each other's faces. Then the music began and it was time for the first dance as a married couple.

_Tonight it's very clear  
As we're both lying here  
There's so many things I want to say  
I will always love you  
I would never leave you alone_

Luke gathered Lorelai into his arms and held her close as they danced. Everything about the last year and a half replayed in their minds. Their first date at Sniffy's, Rory's chicken pox, the school play, moving in together. At times Luke thought that it was all a dream and he would wake up alone and unhappy.

_Sometimes I just forget  
Say things I might regret  
It breaks my heart to see you crying  
I don't wanna lose you  
I could never make it alone_

Lorelai was so happy to be with Luke. He was everything to her. He would always be there to take care of her, to love her and her daughter. He would defend her against all the bad things that would threaten to tear them apart. He would be her knight in flannel.

_I am a man who will fight for your honor  
I'll be the hero you're dreaming of  
We'll live forever  
Knowing together that we  
Did it all for the glory of love_

Rory watched her mother and now dad dance together. Richard stood next to the little girl, watching also. It pained him greatly that his wife would not come to her daughter's wedding. Richard Gilmore had his issues with his daughter and it would take a long time to repair everything but this was one event in his daughter's life that he wouldn't have missed. He looked at the young man who whispered into her ear. Lorelai tossed her head back laughing. How he loved that sight.

_Just like a knight in shining armor  
From a long time ago  
Just in time I will save the day  
Take you to my castle far away_

I am a man who will fight for your honor  
I'll be the hero you're dreaming of  
We're gonna live forever  
Knowing together that we  
Did it all for the glory of love

We'll live forever (we'll live forever)  
Knowing together that we (knowing together)  
Did it all for the glory of love

As the song came to an end Rory ran out onto the dnace floor and was scooped up into her father's arms and the three Gilmore-Danes family members embraced. Next week after Luke and Lorelai returned from their honeymoon Rory's name would be legally changed to Lorelai Leigh Danes-Gilmore. And that thought gave Lorelai much happiness.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry the update took so long guys. I was suffering from major writers block. I could not for the life of me get this wedding right. I have my reasons why Richard came and not Emily. The next chapter is going to jump ahead ten years. Sookie and Jackson haven't dated yet and they're going to have the Luke/Lorelai relationship from the actual show. **

**Micahela Martin's Quote Game: "Try ducking." **

**Read and Review! I would like some feedback on the speed of the story and character development and if you ladies have any other ideas how I can make this story better. I would love it. Thanks Ladies! Have a safe and happy Independance Day! **


	6. Gotta Love High School Part I

**A/N: The answer to last chapter's quote game "Try ducking."is Luke in Dead Uncles and Vegetables (2-17). I have jumped ahead ten years. Luke and Lorelai have been married for ten years now and still only have Rory. Richard and Lorelai have a decent realtionship but Emily still has lingering resentment. Just so you know, despite all the shit that Dean put Rory through I still think he was a decent first boyfriend. And because I think that I am still having Dean featured as the guy we all fell in love with in the first and second seasons and the first half of season three. **

* * *

Chapter Six: Gotta Love High School

September third 2001, Rory Danes-Gilmore awoke with a start. Something was different in the air. Something new was about to begin. The fall had come and with it came Rory's favorite time of the year. School starting. Rory loved school. She loved to learn and read. Rory was starting her junior year at Stars Hollow High. She was excited because she had all honors classes this year. Sadly that meant she wouldn't have any classes with her best friend Lane Kim.

She was the second one up that morning. Her father Luke was always the first up because he ran the diner. Rory loved her dad. Although he wasn't her real father, she had known him since she was five. He was everything to her and her mother Lorelai. Luke let them move into his apartment over the diner when her mom's apartment building caught fire. He loved her like she was his own and in so many ways Rory was Luke's through and through.

Rory went to her closet and opened it up and stared at it's contents. This year was going to be different. This year things were going to change. She pulled out a pink sweater, her good jeans and her brand new white and pink Converese sneakers. She brushed her hair back into a low ponytail and secured the loose tendrils with pink butterfly bobby pins. She checked her reflection in the mirror before leaving her room. She was ready for the first day of her junior year of high school.

She walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table. Her father was standing at the stove flipping and frying something good. Despite his best efforts Rory was still a coffee addict like her mother. Luke turned around and set a plate of pancakes and scrambled eggs in front of her.

"You know you are the only kid on the planet who actually likes going to school on the first day," he commented. "I once tried to turn the calander back to June one year before my mom got really sick. She didn't buy it though."

Rory laughed because Lorelai had told her that once before. Both of her parents couldn't understand where Rory got her love for school. Neither one of them ever enjoyed it as much as Rory did. Butr it was a nice feeling to be introduced at the PTA meetings as the parents of the best student we've ever had.

After Rory had finished her breakfast she kissed her parents goodbye and headed off to school. She met up with Lane outside Miss Patty's and waited for Lane to change out of her "Mrs. Kim" approved clothes and into her real stuff. They then walked into Stars Hollow High together. The only class that Rory and Lane had together was homeroom. They sat right next to each other and compared their schedules.

"Can't you be dumb in one of your classes so I can have someone to talk to?" Lane complained. "This year is going to suck!"

Rory heard about half of what her friend was saying. Someone very tall with shaggy brown hair and bright green eyes, dressed in jeans, a t-shirt and a black leather jacket had walked in. Rory was smitten. The boy sat down in front of Rory. The teacher began the roll call.

"Lorelai Danes?" the teacher called.

"Actually it's Rory," Rory replied.

The teacher made a note in her roll book and moved on. "Dean Forrester?"

"Here," the boy in front of Rory answered.

_"Dean Forrester," _Rory thought. _"Such a nice name."_

School was a blur for Rory. She came out of her last class heavily burdened with six very large textbooks in her backpack and one more that she was carrying. She dragged herself to her locker and put away the ones she didn't have to take home to read for the night. She needed her chemistry book, French book, Pre-Calculus book, and English Lit book. With each of those being almost three inches thick added to her notebooks for each class and the other books she was reading just to read them made for quite a full backpack. Knowing her luck Rory just knew that her locker would be the one to get stuck and not open.

She stared at her locker. Balancing her books in one arm she began the battle with her combonation lock. Just as she was going to get it open her books toppled over and scattered all over the place.

"Great," Rory muttered, bending down to pick up her books. "My own fault though. Mom told me guys like 'em dumb."

"Do you need some help?" a deeper voice asked from behind her.

Rory turned around and saw Dean standing behind her. Rory picked up the rest of her books and stood up. She had no idea that he was as tall as he was.

"Umm, no, but thank you anyway," Rory stammered.

"I'm Dean," the boy said introducing himself. "My family just moved here from Chicago."

"Chicago? I've never been there. I've never been out of Connecticut," Rory stammered.

Dean looked at her in the way that she was supposed to say her name also. "Oh. I'm Rory. Rory that's me. Actually it's Lorelai. My mother named me after herself. She claims that if men can do it why can't women. Personally I think a lot of medication went into that decsion." Rory stopped when she noticed Dean staring at her with a quizzical expression on his face. "I never talk this much."

"That's fine. So do you think we could get some coffee later? I heard through the guys on the basketball team that Luke's has the best coffee in town."

"Oh it does. I would know. The owner is my dad. He makes the best pancakes," Rory said. "Speaking of whichI have to go. If I'm not there the second school gets out Dad gets really overwhealmed with the after school crowd. It was nice talking to you."

Rory spead off across the street to the diner. Dean watched her go. A normal boy would have shrugged off Rory's behavior as she was not interested but not Dean Forrester. There was something that intrigued him about Rory. She was nothing like the other girls at the school that he had met that day. She was smart, he figured that based on the higher level books that she had with her. She was nice to look at too. He decided that he would make it his mission to get to know this Rory.

Rory entered the diner and went right up to her father's office to set down her backpack and books. On her way down she grabbed the white apron that was hanging on the hook and made it into the kitchen just as the after school soccer kids showed up. They took up three whole tables and were being noisy. Two things her father couldn't stand. Rory quickly took over the situation and got the kids exactly what they wanted and began the rest of her afternoon diner chores.

She refilled coffees, took late lunch orders, made sundaes for the dance class and bested Kirk in their daily I Love Lucy trivia battle. Before she knew, it was five and time for her to head home with dinner for herself and her mom. She walked home in the crisp fall evening, taking in her small town. She walked past Nanna Mia's old house that now had strange people living in it. She passed the remodeled apartment building where she and her mother lived before the fire. That wonderful fire (not at the time) that helped push her mom and dad closer together. She walks up the steps of the house that her parents bought before they even decided to get married.

"Mom! I'm home!" Rory yelled into the house. "Dad sent dinner! He included a salad that he expects you to eat!"

"But I hate salad!" she heard her mother yell from upstairs.

"But Dr. Morgan said that if you changed your diet things might be easier for you and dad to conceive," Rory retorted.

For the past ten years Luke and Lorelai had tried in vain to have another child. Nothing seemed to be working. She carried so much guilt that she was unable to give Luke the one thing that he wanted most in life. To bring his child into the world. She would get pregnant but somehow in her 18th week she would miscarry. Dr. Oliver Morgan, Lorelai's OB said it could be a myraid of things that were causing the miscarriages. But she was convinced that it was somehow her fault. That somehow, someway she wasn't good enough to carry Luke's child full term.

It was around ten that night when Luke came home from the diner. It had been a long day and he was looking forward to coming home to his two favorite women. He found them asleep on each others shoulders with Pretty in Pink playing in the background. Rory's Pre-Calculus book lay open on her lap and her French book on her mother's lap. He closed each book and set them on the coffee table. He shook Rory's shoulder to wake her up so she could go to her own bed and not sleep on the couch.

"Come on Princess, time to go to your own bed," Luke said softly.

"Is the movie over?" Rory asked. half asleep.

"Not yet but you've seen it at least a thousand times. You know how it ends," Luke replied. "Come on, you have school in the morning."

Rory stood up and stretched and plodded into the kitchen and into her room. Luke waited until he heard the door shut then he picked up his wife and carried her up to their room. He laid her gently on their bed and kissed her softly. It pained Luke greatly that he was unable to give Lorelai another child. He figured it had to be something he was doing wrong. But in all actuallity it was neither one of them soley.

"I love you Sweetheart," Luke whispered, after tucking her into the covers. "Don't lose heart, we'll get our baby."

The next day was strange for Rory. Everytime she saw Dean, she would turn away and try to keep herself hidden. It wasn't hard being that they had no classes together. That all changed that afternoon as she was doing the inventory at the diner. Dean opened the the door to the diner and walked inside. Rory, who was behind the counter did not have enough time to duck before Dean spotted her. He walked up to the counter and sat down on the stool two seats from the register.

"Umm, you can't sit there," Rory said. "That's a reserved spot."

"You're kidding right?" Dean asked, half shocked and half amused.

"You don't get it. That particular stool is claimed. No one else but that person can sit there," Rory expanded.

Luke came out of the kitchen and saw Dean sitting at his wife's spot. "You can't sit there!" he barked.

"I told you so," Rory said in a sing-song voice. "You wouldn't listen. Dad, it really isn't his fault. He is new in town and has never been in here before. He doesn't know all the small town rules yet."

"In all honesty sir, she did try to warn me," Dean sputtered.

"Don't explain yourself, just move over one," Luke demanded.

Dean stood up and moved over one stool. He looked over at Rory who was trying very hard not to laugh at the situation. It was so funny to see new people try to sit in her mother's spot. The funniest one was the daily battle with Kirk. Kirk could never understand that Lorelai had claim to the stool next to the cash register. Once Luke was satisfied that Dean was not in his wife's spot he went back to the kitchen.

"What the hell just happened?" Dean asked Rory.

"That is my mom's seat. No is allowed to sit there but her," Rory explained. "Her name is on the stool. Underneath it. She had to do that because Kirk told her that it didn't have her name on it."

"Who is Kirk?" Dean asked. "I've heard him mentioned before."

"Kirk is the Jack of All Trades, Master of Nothing. Kirk is Kirk. He can't be described," Rory said. "I really should get back to work. I'll see you later."

Rory quickly got back to work. She cleared tables, took orders, and poured the coffee. Around five the phone rang. Rory picked it up. "Luke's," she said.

"Is that my favorite niece?" the voice on the other side of the line said.

"Aunt Liz?" Rory asked, puzzled. Liz never called unless she needed money, a place to crash or if whatever guy she happened to be with at the time was leaving her again. "Why are you calling?"

"I need to talk to your dad," Liz said. "Is he there?"

"Just a second," Rory said covering the mouthpeice of the phone. "Caeaser, where's Dad?"

"Storeroom. You need him for something?" Caeaser asked.

"Tell him Liz is on the phone," Rory said, painfully.

Rory made small talk with her aunt while Caesar went to get Luke. Rory told her about school, Lane and the other townies that Liz still knew. It was only seconds that she was talking to Liz but it seemed like hours before her father took the phone from her.

"Yeah, I'm working. What else would I be doing?" Luke said. He paused for a second. "Well what kind of trouble? You don't know, but you want to send him here? Liz you'll never change!" Luke took a breath. "I have to talk to Lorelai about it first. It's not just me that were dealing with here Liz. You have to take Lorelai and Rory into consideration as well. I understand that Liz, but I don't know how I can help. I will call you tomorrow after I talk to Lorelai and Rory. If they agree than he can stay. Only if they agree."

Luke slammed the phone back down on it's cradle. He looked over at his daughter. She had that puzzled look that Lorelai would give him when he would question some strange thing she had done. "We'll talk about it later," Luke said. "Go on home. You must have homework to do."

"Yeah, thanks Dad," Rory said. "FYI, I don't mind if Jess comes to stay with us. It'll be nice to get to know him again."

"I'm glad you think that Rory," Luke said. "But I still have to discuss it with your mom."

Rory walked on home thinking about the fact that her cousin could be moving in with them. The last time she had seen Jess was at her parents wedding. After that Jess and Liz went back to New York and they barely heard from them. The Danes' heard from Liz and Jess almost as often as they heard from Rory's biological father Christopher. Rory would like to hear from Christopher more, but she had her Daddy and she was glad that she had him.

When Luke got hom that night he went right to Lorelai. They talked quietly in their room about the Liz Issue. Lorelai had her issues. Mostly they were about the stress that Jess could bring to their lives. Dr. Morgan said that part of Lorelai's trouble of holding onto the pregnancies was her stress level. Adding a troubled teenage boy to the mix could cause some serious stress to their lives.

"I don't know about this Luke," Lorelai sighed. "What kind of trouble is he getting into? Is it drugs, petty theft? Hanging out on the wrong street corner at noon on a Sunday? I have to know these things before I allow it around my daughter."

Luke looked pained at the claiming of Rory. Rory was just as much Luke's daughter as she was Lorelai's. "You know what I mean Luke. I know you made a promise to Jess when he was younger that if something ever happened that he needed to get away from Liz, but with everything we're trying to do in our lives I don't think adding a moody, troubled teenage boy to the mix is going to do us any good. Hon, I'm not saying no and I'm not saying yes. I just need some more information."

"I know Sweetheart. I told Liz that I wasn't going to say yes until I talked to you. I understand your fears about Jess coming. I don't think he's getting into real trouble. I think he's become a 17 year old boy and Liz can't handle him anymore," Luke said."Let's just give him a chance and if it doesn't work out, he'll go back."

Three days later the Greyhound bus pulled into Stars Hollow. Luke saw it from the diner. Stepping off the bus was a skinny black haired kid. He was toting an old green Army duffel bag and looked around the small town. Luke left the diner and walked over to the kid.

"Jess," Luke said.

"Luke," Jess replied, with zero emotion in his voice.

"Well this is the town," Luke said waving his hand around the square. "Let's head over to the house so you can get settled before the girls get home."

"Girls?" Jess questioned.

"You remember my wife Lorelai and your cousin Rory?"

"Oh yeah."

Jess and Luke walked over to the house. The school had a day off so Rory was out with Dean. As much as Luke hated the thought of his daughter dating, he did like Dean. Dean was a good kid. He worked at Doose's Market, got fairly good grades and played ice hockey for the school team.

"Rory? You home?" Luke called into the house. When no one answered Luke realized that the house was empty. "Ok so you're room is upstairs. You'll start at the school tomorrow. And after school you'll work in the diner with Rory until seven."

"Is that the price of living with you? Work in the diner?" Jess asked, sarcasticly.

"Look here Jess," Luke began. "I am taking a big risk in taking you in like this. I don't know what went down with Liz and I really don't care. But while you are under my roof you will respect me and my family. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir," Jess said. "Just so you know, it wasn't Lizzie's idea that I come here. It was mine."

The words were lost to Luke when the back door slammed shut. Luke heard the sigh of frustration come from his daughter. Something must have happened on their date.

"He's is so, ahhh!" exclaimed Rory as she walked into the kitchen. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw that her father was not alone. "I didn't know anyone else was here. Hi, Jess."

"Rory," Jess replied, shortly.

The two teenagers stared at each other the same way they had when they were five years old. There was the same air of hostility that had been there. rory had thought she had gotten over the crap that Jess had put her through the Christmas he had stayed with them but she hadn't. Jess was the one that glued the tree to the floor, Jess had been the one to eat all of her mother's Oreos. Not Rory. Rory was the good one. The pair of cousins stared each other down, until one blinked. Being that Jess was the one to blink first, Rory knew she would be the one with the upperhand this time around.

* * *

**A/N: I know it has been too long since I updated this story but I just haven't had the muse to write more of this particular story. I'm all for L/L right now and can't help but waniting to join the others in boycotting the show until we get rid of Chirstopher. I had a dream the other night that David Sutcliffe's show _I'm With Her_ came out of cancellation and we got rid of him. Sadly that was only a dream. **

**Anyway here's a new quote for the quote game. I have been watching all of my DVDs trying to find the perfect quote for this round. This one may be a little tricky (hopefully). Here we go. "Well if it isn't Kirk the Jerk."**

**I love the construtive reviews. Keep them coming! **


End file.
